


A Magical Match

by DragonFireWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFireWitch/pseuds/DragonFireWitch
Summary: What happens when a marriage law is enacted, who would have ever thought two people on the opposite sides, would be a perfect match?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 99





	1. The decree

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! New fic that's almost complete. Leave me comments so I know if you like it.

Hermione sat at the table with all of her favorite people. The war was over a year ago, most of them still healing and recovering. The letters before them were expected but unwanted. It had been rumored for the last few months this would pass, but they honestly thought more of the Wizengamot would vote against it. Obviously, not.   
  
  
_Official Decree from the ministry._ _  
__  
_ _We are informing you of the marriage law that affects witches and wizards of childbearing years between the ages of eighteen and thirty-five. This law states: witches and wizards between those ages are to be married within three months to their magically matched partner and to have two children within the first five-years, given there are no complications. The Ministry of Magic has gone through great lengths to ensure a perfect match. Each of you will receive another letter with individual appointment times that you are to adhere to. This is to determine if you are ineligible. Anyone that tries to falsify these tests will find themselves locked in Azkaban. Should you choose not to follow the new law, you may take leave into the Muggle world, without your wand._

_ The Minister for Magic, _

_ Kingsley Shacklebolt.   
  
  
_

“So what are we going to do about this?” Molly asked. “We can’t just marry all our babies off in the next three months. This is preposterous! We fought a war, just to be told what to do!”    
  
“Mum, there isn’t a thing we can do. They will snap our wands. What I’m wondering is if I could just get married before my match comes out? Me and Angie are perfectly happy.” George wondered. 

Hermione remained silent while the Weasley family spoke over each other trying to create loopholes. It was only when Harry cleared his throat that she looked up. With a raise of his eyebrows, he expected her to come clean. She nodded and Harry spoke up to get everyone's attention before looking directly at her.   
  
“Everything you’re thinking of isn’t going to work. The ministry already has who is and is not married, if you’re all of a sudden married, they will snap your wand. They will match you with your perfect person. The one that will compliment you in the best of all ways.” She said.   
  
“How can you be so sure Hermione?” Ron asked.   
  
“Because I was the one to create it.” 

* * *

Draco was lying in his bed staring at the letter.  _ Well so much for a nice pureblood wife. The ministry will set me up with a half-blood or muggle-born. What will my father say when he hears of this? _ Draco sighed. He felt more relief than he should have. He didn’t want to marry a pureblood, otherwise, he already would have. Draco knew he should go speak with his mother and let her know about the bad news, but he was basking in the silence for just a bit longer. 

Narcissa Malfoy had been making the most of her time on house arrest. She was pardoned of all charges, but they still wanted to punish her in some way for being involved. Lucious received life in Azkaban, while Draco was cleared of most charges. He was only sentenced to six months of house arrest, mandatory anonymous charity donations, and was to seek counseling.    
  
Draco walked into the small dining room, where his mother was already seated for breakfast. He eloquently sat in the seat across from her, taking his napkin and placing it onto his lap. He then addressed his mother, as he was taught his entire life.    
  
“Morning mother. What are your plans for this day?”    
  
“I plan to continue monitoring the construction of the drawing-room and I wish to paint this room a lighter color. Any objections?”    
  
“None at all. How is the construction going?”    
  
“Ahead of schedule. I am pleased to say it will be unrecognizable when it is finished. What is it that you plan to do with your day, my son.”   
  
“I plan to make my way to the Ministry. It seems they’ve had a new law come about that I’m not terribly fond of.” When his mother looked at him in question, he pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to her. Watching her eyes read back and forth, it was the small tells that gave him any insight into what she was thinking.    
  
“Well. This isn’t entirely unexpected. They forced us to do this during the last war and it was revoked after our numbers had gone back up. That’s why the Weasleys have seven children.”   
  
“Was there a two-child rule back then as well?”    
  
“Yes, but we were given the privilege to marry who we pleased, which as you know, for us purebloods, makes it harder for us to carry more than one child. I wouldn’t fight it though Draco. A magical match, surely you’ll receive a pureblood. No other blood mixes with that.”    


* * *

  
A week had passed and letters were arriving with their appointment times. The ministry had received a lot of backlash from the letters but ensured everyone that the magic that matched their partners was unflawed. As per an agreement set up with the Ministry, unless Hermione told them, no one was to know it was her who created it. When they approached her six months ago, they told her about the law that was going to pass and how it had passed last time. This set her mind to work on creating a way that would ensure a perfect marriage. While she loved Ron and would undoubtedly marry him to save each other, she knew, they were not a perfect match and would not have a happy marriage. He had agreed. Their ideas of marriage were vastly different. She wanted to work, he wanted a stay at home wife. She wanted two children, he wanted a flock of them. Hermione was just not able to sacrifice her need to work or they might have been able to come up with a compromise.  
  
A memo flew into her office and laid itself before her. Glancing down, she cringed. It was time.  
  
  
_Hermione Granger,  
__  
_ _You are to be at St. Mungos to meet with Healer Davies tomorrow at five in the evening regarding the marriage law._ _  
_ _Your Minister,_

_ Kingsley Shacklebolt _

That must mean her match has been found. She was tempted to contact him and ask who it was but knew better of it. Before they would reveal her match, they had to be sure she was fertile to have children. With the continued curses from Bellatrix, she wasn’t sure if she’d actually even be able to have children. With a sigh, she checked the time to see if it was time for lunch. Getting up she left the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to make her way to the sandwich shop to meet Harry.    
  
“You alright?” Harry asked when he saw her. She hugged him and they ordered their food. Taking their sandwiches and crisps to the table, Harry let her know his appointment had been scheduled for three that afternoon.    
  
“So you’ve been matched then?”    
  
“Yea, well wasn’t it obvious that I would be one of the first they’d want to be matched? I already found out who it is, and I couldn’t be happier.”    
  
“Oh? Who?”    
  
“Ginny.” Harry smiled. “I also, uh, happened to see who you were matched up with if you’d like to know.” 

Hermione’s eyebrows rose. “Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. If I’m not fertile they’ll never know, right? Unless they peak of course.”    
  
Harry looked at her in confusion so she explained what she had read in terms of the cruciatus curse and its potential effects of being able to have children. Harry was shocked but understood. He knew there would be many people who had been hurt, tortured or cursed at that were all thinking the same thing.    
  
“Well, I’m not sure what you’d prefer then. Your match is Malfoy.”    
  
“Ha. ha. Harry.” Hermione rolled her eyes. When she noticed Harry hadn’t changed faces, or laughed with her, she realized, it was the truth. “You’re bloody joking? Malfoy? He’s my perfect match? I must have done something wrong in the calculations. There’s no bloody way! He’s a pureblood and I certainly am not. Someone must have rigged it.”   
  
“Hermione. Your calculations are flawless. I watched you work hard on this for six months. Malfoy was always your second in school. He always sparred with you. It certainly makes sense. Someone intellectual who can keep up with you.”    
  
Hermione covered her face in her hands and wrapped up her sandwich. She couldn’t stomach it at that point. How in the world were she and Malfoy supposed to get along well enough to procreate? She would have to hope that she wasn’t fertile. She would adopt. Yes. Adoption was her answer. There were plenty of orphan children due to the war. She would adopt. 

  
“And you’re just okay with this?”    
  
“Well, I wasn’t at first. But I asked Kingsley about it and he also said he was shocked. He affirmed you’d have the necessary protection and they were just waiting on the results of your test. Malfoy’s not a bad guy, Hermione, you know that. Anyway, it’s time to head back. Try to eat that later would you?” Harry said as he stood and left the shop.

Hermione would just have to wait until tomorrow. She’d either be told she’d never be able to have children, or she’d be marrying Malfoy. She would either be adopting a child, or she would be seeking protection. Harry was right, Malfoy wasn’t a bad person. But with a muggle-born wife? She knew the Malfoy’s had a tendency to make things disappear. Would she be one of them?

* * *

Draco climbed out of bed at half-past three. He’d never missed two meals before. He felt like he had been beaten to a pulp. He hadn’t had a growth spurt in a couple of years, but he felt in his bones, this would be his final one. Cracking every joint in his body, he needed to grab a bite to eat before his appointment. He’d been matched. Not a surprise really, he’d be matched with a nice little pureblood, have his heir, and life would go on. A loveless marriage. Maybe he’d grow to love his match. He doubted it though. He despised all of the pureblood women. They were greedy toddlers. Sighing to himself, at ten to five, he apparated to St. Mungos.    
  
He arrived outside of Purge and Dowse Ltd. Leaning forward, he opened his mouth, only to smell something sweet. He leaned back, looking around. Draco didn’t spy any flowers, the building was as it always had been. The closed for refurbishment sign still in place, the chipped dummies with wigs still in the window. It still looked shabby. Shaking his head, the sweet smell taking over his senses, his whispered “Wotcher, I’m here to see Healer McClivert.”   
  
The dummy faintly nodded and he walked through the glass to a large reception area. Walking through the hustle and bustle of people, up to the welcome witch, he smelled the sweet scent again. It was like a trail he was following.  _ It must be a perfume,  _ he thought. Being advised to the sixth floor, a floor they added for the purpose of the marriage law.    
  
The scent was getting stronger as he approached the sixth floor. Walking in, the only other person was Granger, but the scent was overwhelming. He nodded in her direction to greet her, not missing how her cheeks pinkened slightly. Picking up a Witch Weekly Magazine, he tried to breathe through his mouth. It was like her perfume was calling to him. Distractedly, he tried to figure out what her perfume was while aimlessly turning the pages to make it look like his mind wasn’t on her. Was it strawberries from a strawberry field? No, that wasn’t quite right. The more he inhaled, the more the scent seemed to change, like a fire. Draco pulled his eyebrows together trying to recall all the perfumes from Diagon Alley, but none of them smelled like this. _ It must be a muggle perfume.  _ Hearing Hermione called into the other healer’s office, he had to know.    
  
“Granger,” He started, clearing his throat. “What fragrance are you wearing?” He almost retracted his question from the look of confusion on her face.    
  
“I’m not wearing any.” She said before walking into the appointment.    
  


* * *

Hermione walked into Healer Davies office full of emotions. When Malfoy first walked in, it was like a hit to the gut. This was the first time she had seen him since his trial a year ago. He had filled out, was much taller and more attractive than she remembered and he smelled  _ DIVINE.  _ Like parchment, grass and the forest. She was sure it was just her mind getting ready for their upcoming nuptials. Making him look more attractive than she remembered. She hadn’t expected to see him until their letters were sent and he was busting down the minister’s door fighting against their marriage.    
  
After talking to Harry, Hermione had researched everything Malfoy had done over the last year. She found that even though his probation was only for six months, he had continued to support causes anonymously and continued on in his therapy until about a month ago. She also found he supported other causes that weren’t something she expected to see Malfoy galleons at, and had purchased a property in Wiltshire. Hermione looked through the Daily Prophet for dates he had gone on over the last year, but either he dated secretly or hadn’t dated in a year. 

He only spoke as she was called in and his question confused her. She hadn’t been wearing perfume, but his comment didn’t sound as though she smelled awful. Shaking her head, she smiled at her healer and tried to cool herself down. It was warm in the office and she had important things to discuss.   
  
Healer Davies did the diagnostic after she laid down on the bed. “Well Ms. Granger, I know you had your concerns about the curse affecting your body, but it seems it has had no effect on your reproductive system. I’m not sure it would affect someone of your type anyway. My only hope is that the magical matching system takes your kind into perspective, otherwise you won’t have any children.”    
  
Affronted, Hermione was fuming. “Excuse me? My kind? Isn’t that the entire reason the war happened and why we’re forced into a marriage law? I expect my husband to have intercourse with me and produce the two children required by law whether he is pureblood or not. As long as I am able to have children, that is the extent of your opinions, Healer Davies.”    
  
Healer Davies looked at her very confused before she had a sudden realization. “My goodness! Ms. Granger. That is not at all what I mean. I thought you were aware of what you are. My comment was simply that there are specific men that will help you produce children. A beta, for example, is not one of them.”    
  
“A beta? You mean like a wolf? So what does that make me?”    
  
“Similarly yes. You’ll need an Alpha, as you are an Omega.” 

* * *

  
Twelve Grimmauld Place was always a place of comfort. Harry and Hermione had fixed the place up to live in. Ginny, Harry, and Ron all sat in shock after Hermione revealed to them what the healer told her. She had stopped at Flourish and Blotts to pick up a few selections on Alpha and Omegas. It wasn’t terribly out of character for her to pick them up for work as that was her department and with the new law, there could be a reason to buy them, or so she told the associate. 

“You do realize how rare Omega are in our world right?” Ginny asked, still shocked. “I mean, a half-blood is more likely to be an Omega than a muggle-born. That makes you extremely rare! And she’s sure?”    
  
“Positive. She explained all the symptoms and what I should expect coming up. She also told me that most witches would have come of status around seventeen as they finished Hogwarts but the stress and challenges of the war must have prevented it. Much like it would a monthly. I’ve started to notice the symptoms.” 

“So are you… coming into it now then?” Ron asked awkwardly. Hermione blushed and nodded. 

  
“That might be enough to disqualify you from the marriage law then. Especially because Alphas aren’t widely known, same with Omegas.” Harry said.    
  
Ginny snorted. “Are you barmy? Harry, they’re going to try to find an Alpha. Hermione is essentially a baby-making machine now. It’s a great way to repopulate our world.”    
  
“How would they, uh, test if you’re an Alpha?” Ron asked, receiving glares from Ginny and Hermione, “What? I mean, we already know each other. We know we’re great together. The only reason we even broke up was that we wanted a different amount of kids. You’d still be working for the ministry by repopulating the Wizarding World and we could have six or seven, or more kids.”    
  
“And that Ronald, is why we broke up,” Hermione said standing and going to her room. Ginny followed her, glaring at her brother.    
  
Hermione laid face down on her bed groaning. Ginny laid next to her, linking her elbow with hers. An owl flew through the window with a ministry seal. Taking it, Ginny handed it to Hermione holding her breath. Harry hadn’t told her who Hermione’s match was. Hermione opened it, read the letter and handed it to Ginny as she face-planted into her pillow.

_ Ms. Hermione Granger,  _

_ Your test has come back confirming you are eligible to have children. Your magical match has been determined and as of July 14th, 1999, you have three months to complete the requirements of the marriage law of 1999.  _ _  
_ _ Should you object to your magical match, you must prove your eligibility with the minister of magic. Prejudices will not be tolerated. The ministry has tested the matches rigorously and has determined your best match based on many factors. We hope you have a long and prosperous marriage. If no objections, please report to the ministry to sign a contract with your intended when you have chosen a date.  _

_  
_ _ Your match:  _ _  
_ _ Draco L. Malfoy.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Regards,  _ _  
_ _ The Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Law Enforcement _   
  


“Malfoy! They can’t be serious Hermione. You’re a muggle-born! You’ll be killed!”    
  
“Harry said they have safety measures in place. I’m sure that’s what the contract is for, to ensure people don’t kill each other. Not like it matters though, I have to go tell Kingsley I’m no longer eligible for Malfoy because I’m an Omega and to ensure I get paired with an Alpha. I just wonder how Malfoy’s taking it.” Hermione said as she blushed, remembering how good he smelled.    
  
“Probably coming up with your murder plan now.” Ginny laughed, missing the glow on Hermione’s cheeks.

* * *

Draco had learned well enough early on, how to ignore his mother drabble on about the gossip of the purebloods. He honestly cared less about what hairdo they got, but it made her happy, so he’d pick up keywords to respond back with. What he was really thinking about was his healer exam and what happened in the waiting room. Granger wasn’t wearing any perfume. He found that incredibly hard to believe, but she smelled fantastic.    
  
As he was thinking this, an owl flew into his window with a letter from the ministry. Assuming it was his results, he opened it slowly. Reading it, his eyes got wider as he read the name at the bottom. In shock, he handed the letter to his mother. 

_ Mister Draco Malfoy,  _

_ Your test has come back confirming you are eligible to have children. Your magical match has been determined and as of July 14th, 1999, you have three months to complete the requirements of the marriage law of 1999.  _ _  
_ _ Should you object to your magical match, you must prove your eligibility with the minister of magic. Prejudices will not be tolerated. The ministry has tested the matches rigorously and has determined your best match based on many factors. We hope you have a long and prosperous marriage. If no objections, please report to the ministry to sign a contract with your intended when you have chosen a date.  _

_  
_ _ Your match:  _ _  
_ _ Hermione J. Granger _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Regards,  _ _  
_ _ The Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Law Enforcement _ _  
  
_

“Hermione….Granger…” Narcissa stammered. “They’ve set you up with a muggle-born, and that specific one. There must be a flaw with the match system. There’s absolutely no way that’s able to happen. We’ll go straight to the ministry tomorrow to fight this.”    
  
“Mother, I’m not ineligible.”    
  
“Well, this is some sort of sick joke. They’re doing this just to get back at us.” Draco was lost in thought as his mother continued her rant. He knew, even if they were doing this to get back at their family, they would never pair him up with Granger. She had filled out, and was beautiful in her own way. Intellectually, she would keep him stimulated and be able to match his wit. They enjoyed a good sparring during Hogwarts so the energy could be shifted to the bedroom. He had never thought of her as a prospect before, but she was definitely better than a pureblood princess if she spoke of more than just a new hairstyle or who came to what event, and that perfume that’s driving him crazy, well, he could smell it all day. 

“...tomorrow morning, I expect you up early to be at the minister’s office, fighting this.”    
  
“Yes, mother.”

* * *

Hermione sat outside Kingsley Shacklebolt’s office nervously rubbing her wrists together. The sensation was relaxing her nerves as she prepared herself. She was hoping Kingsley would keep her secret from Malfoy, knowing he’d demand an answer. Taking a deep breath in, her eyes widened. She smelled him before she saw him. Parchment, grass, the forest. Looking up, she saw Malfoy walking towards her.    
  
“Granger.” Draco greeted, as he held his breath.  _ It must be her shampoo or conditioner. She smells like fire again.  _   
  
“Looks like we both received the letter? Here to fight it?”    
  
“My mother has raised some concerns.”    
  
“Such as?”    
  
“The validity of the matching system for one. Is that also your concern?”    
  
“Um. Well no, I know the system is without flaw, but I have come to find that I might be ineligible.” Hermione said as she took another deep breath. “Is it warm in here?” She asked as she fanned her shirt. She felt like the room had become quite a few degrees higher.  _ This must be one of those heat flashes I read about. _ _  
_ _  
_ Draco was wearing a white button-up shirt and black trousers and felt that it was quite comfortable. Her cheeks had started to get pinker and her...fragrance... was starting to overpower his senses again.    
  
Kingsley opened the door just as Draco opened his mouth to speak. “Hermione! … Mr. Malfoy? I wasn’t expecting this on the first day? Have you already planned a date then?”    
  
“Well, um, no. It seems we’re both here in disagreement.”    
  
Kingsley sighed but welcomed them in. Walking to his cabinet, he opened the door and pulled out a file. “Look. Hermione, you know yourself that there’s no flaw to the matching system. I’m a bit surprised you’re here at all. I have made a separate, specific contract for the two of you, and before you object to this marriage, I want you to read it. If you’ll take a seat, I’d like to discuss everything with you two.”    
  
Hermione was trying to listen to everything he said, but her mind was starting to get hazy. The heat was taking over her entire body. “Blimey, it’s boiling in here.” She mumbled. “Kingsley, I found out information at my appointment yesterday that should prove I’m not eligible for this marriage.” She rushed out as she went to sit. She swayed a bit, causing Malfoy on instinct, to grab her wrist to steady her. Her hormones instantly went into overdrive from the contact. She felt an embarrassing amount of fluid gush between her legs. The smell of parchment, grass and the forest burst through her senses, and she moaned as Draco let quickly let go, dropping her in the chair. She closed her eyes to center her mind.    
  
“Hermione, are you alright?”    
  
Taking a deep breath in through her mouth, keeping her eyes closed, she hesitated in her answer. “Sir, I can’t marry Malfoy because, I’m, um, an…”    
  
The realization of what Hermione was, felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown at him.  _ The strawberry smell, the fire smell, the flush of her cheeks, and is that _ … he inhaled deeply.  _ Arousal _ . He almost moaned. “An Omega…” Malfoy whispered stunned. Hermione nodded faintly.    
  
“How can you tell Mister Malfoy?”    
  
“Because, as it turns out, Granger and I are indeed a perfect match.”    
  
Hermione looked up at Draco in shock.    
  
“That’s right, Granger. I’m an Alpha.” 


	2. Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really hoping to post this weekly, but I work at a hospital. Things are as expected, so it will be more than likely bi weekly updates. (Or 12 days in this case) but I will absolutely try my best!

Hermione stared at Draco waiting for him to laugh. He was joking. Right?  _ He’s an Alpha? Is that why he smells divine? Is that why he looks far more attractive than I remember? He’s so tall. I want him. I need him. _ Her mind raced as she stared. The Omega was certainly attracted to him. She felt like her mind wanted to melt away. Her body was telling her to move to Malfoy and kiss his neck, but her mind was telling her to stop. The slick between her legs was increasing and she shifted in her seat to gain some friction. Hermione closed her eyes again, looking away from Draco, trying to center her mind, gain some of her control back.   
  
“Granger, did the healer give you anything to take?” Draco gritted through his teeth as his body instantly reacted to her scent, knowing she was an unclaimed Omega. His dick hardened and there was a feeling inside him trying to take over and move in to claim her. He wanted her, all of her. Her mind. Her body. Pushing all of his emotions down, he built a wall inside his mind. He had to focus on her, protect her, even from himself. She was entering a heat and this would probably be ranked highest in the worst places to happen. “Granger! Focus on me.”    
  
Hermione looked at him again in a daze, her mind clouded with his pheromones.  _ He’s a beautiful specimen of a man. His hair is long enough I could run her fingers through it. Alpha asked me something though? He told me to focus on him. That would be easy, I could stare at him all day.  _   
  
“Did the healer give you a potion?” 

  
_ A potion? What would Alpha want with a potion _ ? She reached into her purse and handed him a potion the healer gave her yesterday. Watching him read the label, she focused on his stormy grey eyes. Tiny specks of blue floating through them. Hermione was vaguely aware that Draco was removing the cork from the vial.    
  
“Granger, drink all of this,” Draco said sternly grabbing her wrist, knowing it would make her listen to him, as he placed the vial into hers.    
  
_ A command. Alpha made a command. I must oblige. It will make him happy.  _ Hermione brought the vial to her lips, licking them before she drank the contents. She never took her eyes away from his as he stood over her. After a moment the fog lifted from her mind. Malfoy was standing in front of her while Kingsley was staring open-mouthed at her.    
  
“What happened? I felt like I was in a daze or a cloud? Like there was a bubble that completely centered around you and there was a voice telling me to listen to you. It was like I had no control over my body.”    
  
“Did you only just find out yesterday that you’re an Omega or something? Why would you go out so close to a heat?” Draco asked Hermione in disbelief, almost angry that she would put herself in that type of danger. She blushed, lowering her head as she nodded. Draco ran his hand down his face in frustration. “Bloody ‘ell. How did you not know? Have you never been in heat?” She shook her head no as she turned a deep shade of red with embarrassment. “The healer gave you hormone suppressants to continue about your day until you go into heat, that’s what I just gave you.   
  
Hermione covered her face with hands, mumbling through them, “I went to Flourish and Blotts to grab a few books to read about the subject. I’ve only made it through the first half of one so far. I hadn’t gotten to heats yet. I figured I had more than twenty-four hours to figure this out. She said I would need the suppressants if Kingsley put me in a room with Alphas to choose from because my hormones would go into overdrive. I hadn’t expected I would be in a room with one in sixteen hours.” Hermione snapped back, looking up.    
  
Draco nodded, taking a seat in the chair next to her. He needed to be calm for her sake as he was sure she wasn’t familiar with the Omega and Alpha dynamic. Omega are rare, but a muggle-born? That was the last person he expected to be an Omega. Knowledge was power, and her thirst for knowledge always seemed to calm her in Hogwarts. “We saw each other yesterday and my Alpha recognized what you were before I did. When I grabbed your wrist, which is where two of your glands are, to steady you, your Omega instantly recognized me as your, uh, well an Alpha. Most Omega present by seventeen though. Yours must have been delayed because of, well, anyway, so when I touched you, it made your body want to go into a long-overdue heat.” Draco explained slightly blushing as he stumbled over the subject of the war.

Hermione gaped at Draco as if he had three heads. “So you, uh, you’re, um, an Alpha.” Draco nodded, even if it wasn’t a question. “I, this, Merlin, I don’t know what to think.” 

  
“I think the first thing we need to discuss is a date because an unmarked Omega will attract quite a few Alphas, especially now that you’re presenting and that isn’t safe for you. Seeing as we’ve already been matched and are, in all accounts, engaged, I will tell you now, no one, other than myself, will be helping you with your heats. If you’d like to get through your first heat before we’re married, I suggest you ward yourself up somewhere really well if you don’t want me to join you because my Alpha is already finding you irresistible. Personally, whether married or not, I can help you get through your first heat.” Draco stated. He realized how it might sound coming from an enemy. That she might reject him, which would crush him. He knew why he suddenly felt this way, but to explain it to someone who doesn’t know the history of Alpha or Omega may not. “My Alpha wants to help you.” He tried, hoping she’d feel better if she knew it was biological.   
  
Hermione turned to Kingsley who sat there silently watching them. “I came here to tell you I couldn’t get married to Malfoy. Only to find out that Malfoy is my best match in every sense of the word. I need some time. I need to talk to Harry. I need a new contract.” She rubbed her wrists together to control the panic that was rising within her.    
  
“A contract won’t be necessary.” Draco interrupted. Draco could feel a difference in himself since he had first arrived. He felt possessive, protective like his true Alpha was presenting. He could sense her panic and wanted to pull her to him and hold her to give her the comfort she was seeking. But even in his own mind, that felt out of place. They haven’t talked, they didn’t get along through school because of her blood status and within twenty-four hours, he finds he can’t get enough of her. It felt, right, even though it should feel wrong.    
  
“Excuse me, Mister Malfoy, but that is not for you to question.”    
  
“Minister Shacklebolt, are you familiar with how Alphas and Omegas work?” 

  
“I have heard many stories. But not too many as Omega are extremely rare.”    
  
“Well, I grew up learning about them, for obvious reasons. Never in my life did I imagine I’d actually be able to marry one. But from day one, Alpha’s are loyal to only one. Our Omega. Everything we do is for the protection of our Omega. We love them, protect them, take care of them. Their needs will always come first over our own. In return, they provide us with love, care, and children. They compliment us in every way and submit to us.”    
  
“I will never submit.” Hermione spit.   
  
Draco turned to Hermione knowing he had to say his next words carefully. “I don’t expect you will, in normal everyday life, nor would I want you too because as I said, your needs come first and after going to school with you for six years, I know you have a need to work or help. I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” He paused, “Granger, I’m not looking for a pureblood wife who focuses on getting her hair done and going to charities. That is not the life I’m looking for. I’m looking for someone, that I never thought in a million years, would be you. Someone intellectual, challenging, will be an attentive parent and love me and my children greater than anyone I know. However, even with all those qualities, my Alpha will expect your Omega to submit in the bedroom, and especially during your heats.” Draco said as he spoke directly to her, not breaking eye contact.   
  
Hermione was shocked at his words. Ron had assumed she would just stay home and take care of children, but Malfoy knew her needs and yet they weren’t even friends, barely knew each other. She tried not to be turned on by the thought of children, but her insides were doing somersaults and visions of Malfoy hovering over her body, claiming her, getting pregnant with his child, were in her mind. She subconsciously rubbed her legs together to cause some sort of friction as she glared at him.    
  
Draco groaned as her pheromones filled the air, trying to keep himself in control. “Granger. You can glare at me all you want, but I’m starting to smell you again. Take another potion.”   
  
Blushing, Hermione reached into her bag and grabbed another vial the healer had given her. Uncorking it, she let the liquid run down her throat as she waited to feel the effects. Instantly she started to feel her body calm and the need for friction between her legs lessened. “Malfoy, you said you can smell me?”    
  
“Yes. I couldn’t figure out what you smelled like yesterday when I saw you at St. Mungos. It’s why I asked you what it was. The scent was intoxicating, though now I know why. It was strawberries and then suddenly it was like a fire burning. Today has been mostly the burning fire mixed with…” He paused, glancing at Kingsley, then back to Hermione. He pointedly looked down.    
  
Horrified, Hermione crossed her legs. “You can smell that?” She yelled.    
  
Malfoy shrugged it off. “So, as I said, a contract won’t be necessary. Granger will always be my number one priority once my Alpha is able to claim her.”    
  
Kingsley looked at Hermione. “That is your call, Hermione. I don’t want to pressure you into anything you’re uncomfortable with. You’re more likely to know about Omega and Alpha laws than I would.”    
  
Hermione felt hysterical. Like her whole like was out of control and she needed to regain control of the situation. “I need to go do some more research and find out what exactly I’m getting myself into and if Malfoy is telling the truth before I agree to anything.”    
  
“Seems fair. Mister Malfoy, does that work for you?”    
  
“I grew up trying to best her all the way through school. If she didn’t want to research this I would be surprised.” Turning to Hermione, he added. “Contact me when you want to talk. I can also owl you some research materials if you’d like. We have a lot regarding the subject in the Manor. It is best I keep clear of you so you remain level headed. This is a private matter and I’m sure you and I both would like to keep it that way.”    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione took the day off. Stepping through the fireplace of the Burrow, she walked into the kitchen to the smell of eggs and bacon.    
  
“Morning Mrs. Weasley, is Ginny here?”    
  
“Oh no dear, just stepped out for breakfast with Harry. Need anything?”    
  
“Just a womanly friend.”    
  
“Care to take a seat?” Molly asked. It wasn’t really a question. Molly had a way of telling you to do something, in a most friendly way. “The kettle just boiled so I’ll get you some tea. Then we’ll have a chat.” Bringing a cup of earl grey with one lump of sugar and a spot of milk, Molly cleared her throat. “So I don’t want you to be cross with Ginny or Ron, they were whispering you see, but old Mum has the ears of a bat and I heard them say you were an Omega.” Hermione nodded. She wasn’t upset with Ginny and Ron. All the Weasleys would find out eventually.    
  
“Right. Well, a bit of a secret. I am too.”    
  
“You are?” Hermione exclaimed.    
  
“Indeed. Arthur is an Alpha, that’s how we were able to have seven children. A rather strange phenomenon in our world especially for two purebloods. But I am a strong, independent woman, and so many people see Omega as weak which is far from the truth. I can imagine you have some questions and I might just be the best womanly friend to answer them. Though I will admit, I am a bit sad you won’t be with my Ron.”    
  
Hermione laughed and told her about the healer visit, her visit to Kingsleys, Malfoy’s information and the contract.    
  
“Well, he is right. An Alpha’s main concern will always be about you. Even when you have children, he expects that you will take care of them, so he can take care of you.”    
  
“I don’t exactly want to raise children by myself,” Hermione said sullenly.    
  
“Oh no, dear! It’s nothing like that. How do I make sense of this? Ok, Say you need a shower. He will take care of the children to ensure you have a peaceful shower. Or you need to go to the market. He will make sure there’s money for you to do that as well as watch the children if you’d rather leave them at home. He will compliment you in every way. Your needs are what he takes care of. So if you need to work, he’ll make sure you do. If you need to stay at home? He’ll make you’re comfortable. Omega has the power, Hermione. It’s not the other way around, but he is right about one thing, you’ll submit in the bedroom, and believe you me. You’ll want to.” Molly laughed. “When you go into heat, you enter a world of euphoria. It’s quite pleasant actually. All of your senses are heightened and when the time comes, you’ll want him to bite you. This should be done sooner rather than later as he will fight off other Alpha’s to keep you safe. Once marked, no other Alpha will try. It is scary for an Omega to be unmarked during a heat. Alpha’s will try to rape you for as long as you’re unmarked, and by the sounds of it, Malfoy has enough control not to. You might have won the jackpot of Alpha’s there Hermione.”    
  
“I didn’t go into a full heat though. He forced me to take my suppressants first.”    
  
“Which no other Alpha’s, that I know of, would do. They’d wait for you to go into a full heat or let you enter a subspace, then take full advantage of you when you’re mind is so hazy, there is no chance of saying no.”    
  


Hermione’s mind raced. She thought Malfoy had been overreacting when he said it wasn’t safe. She couldn’t believe Alpha’s actually acted like such… animals.    
  
_ First a muggle-born, now an Omega, where I still don’t have a say in my body. If a heat can create such a subspace for me, I need to marry quickly if I plan to keep my virginity until marriage.  _ _   
_   
Their conversation lasted until late morning when Hermione took her leave. Owling Malfoy, she asked to meet her for dinner that night, as their first date. It would be public knowledge soon enough they were to be wed, so let them be surprised.    
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Draco had stopped at Flourish and Blotts to grab a few of the books Hermione had bought. He wanted to make sure they were both on the same page. He was struggling internally. Leaving her presence brought back the insecurities he struggles with daily. He didn’t feel confident that their interaction went well. He did know, he’d leave the wedding details up to her. If he had his way, he’d marry her next month to keep her safe. She could choose anytime within the next three months though. He knew many Alpha’s and knew, deep in his heart, none of them would treat her with any respect. He could hear her screams in his mind and could imagine another Alpha taking advantage, hurting her. Forcing her to be at their will. Their past, vs the way his body reacted to her, had him confused. The moment his hand touched her wrist, he wanted to pull her flush against him, capture her lips in a throw of passion and grind himself against her. If only the minister wasn’t their audience. That was when he knew she was an Omega. He almost rutted against her. When she was panicking, he wanted to calm her and felt terrible for not doing it. It went against everything his body wanted. The strength it took not to console her left his knuckles white. She was everything he was looking for, and not what he is supposed to want. Now he felt like he needed her. That he couldn’t breathe without her, and the realization was alarming. He sighed before going through the fireplace. Stepping out of the floo network, he watched as Narcissa glided quickly into the foyer, likely waiting for his return.    
  
“Welcome back son. Were you able to get it reversed?”    
  
“Couldn’t if I wanted to mother. Granger was also there because she thought she was ineligible and we soon found out, we are a perfect match.” He replied as he reached into his bag.    
  
“How is that even possible? Ms. Granger is a muggle-born! It would sully our lines!”    
  
“Mother, I am quite famished. I need some substance in me to answer your questions.” He said walking to the exit, placing the book on the sideboard, knowing she would peak at it.    
  
_ Alpha and Omega. An informational guide.  _ _   
_ _   
_ As soon as Draco exited the room, Narcissa slowly walked toward the door to leave, glancing nonchalantly at the book he placed down. She gasped at the title. Hermione Granger was an Omega? This would be the marriage of a century. The last known Omega in over a hundred years was Molly Prewitt. Their lines would no longer be pureblooded, but it was likely an Omega gene would be passed down for centuries, which with the way the wizarding world was going, would be much more beneficial to the Malfoy family than any pureblood wife. Yes, a magical match indeed. She could work this.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Drained, Draco had taken a nap after his lunch. His mother was overly enthusiastic about the match now that she knew what Granger was. She was already making plans for a very lavish wedding and deep down he knew his intended would rather slice her arm off than have more than five hundred people at the wedding. He tried to halt her efforts with these concerns but they landed on deaf ears. Hermione, he knew, would take her on. If there was one thing he knew without a doubt about her, it was her ability to get what she wanted. Draco started to think of everything he did know about her.  _ She’s smart, muggleborn, an Omega, loyal to a fault if following Potter around is any indication, expressive, hold some of the same interests is she still has some of the same hobbies from Hogwarts, I know she’ll want to work, wait for children, not that I’m in a rush, but now that I know she is an Omega, I want to see her full with our child _ . Draco buried the palm of his hands into his eyes. The image of Granger pregnant with his child put a tent in his trousers. Quickly trying to get the image out of his head, he thought of Severus Snape kissing McGonagall, then Trelawney. It seemed to help slightly.    
  
An owl flew in through his bedroom window and lifted its leg for him to take the letter. He stood and gave it a treat but when it stayed he knew the letter was to be returned. Opening it, he tried not to smile when he got a fresh scent of her and saw her name scribbled at the bottom. His Alpha had certainly accepted her as his match. It did nothing to the waning problem he had though. Draco continued to war with himself trying to figure out the best way to apologize for years of torment. Replying with his acceptance of dinner, he added that he expected to be treated as she would expect it being that she was the one who asked him to dinner, then went off to take a shower. A very cold shower.    
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Receiving his letter, Hermione chuckled. He wanted to be pampered? She would play into that a little bit. She had time to get ready and a spell she thought would be great in a situation like this. First, she had to take a couple suppressants and go to the store. She had owled her healer and explained the situation. Her healer sending about a case of suppressants to help negotiations.    
  
Hermione showed up to the Leaky Cauldron at six forty-eight. She had tried to wait the two extra minutes not liking to be more than ten minutes early but her nerves weren’t settling. She spotted Malfoy as he came out of the fireplace. Rushing up to him, she pulled him to a darker corner. Bowing slightly, she handed Malfoy a bouquet of water lilies and a box of gourmet German chocolate. Malfoy fanned his face and laughed.    
  
“Nice touch on the pantsuit, Granger. I didn’t wear a dress. Maybe I should have?”    
  
“Oh, you definitely should have. After all, you are the woman tonight.” Hermione retorted, realizing it was the first time she’d heard him laugh. Draco chuckled as she cast a spell that turned her pantsuit into a full length purple A-line dress with a high neck, that hugged all the right places. It shimmered in the light and had no back. Draco had stopped laughing and with his mouth slightly parted, gave her a wolf whistle before carefully placing a hand on her waist and kissing her cheek.    
  
“You are absolutely stunning, Granger.” He said, entranced by her beauty, slowly handing her the bouquet of water lily’s back, which were now accompanied with an assortment of fresh daffodils.   
  
“Why thank you. You look very dashing yourself.” She looked at the flowers and smiled. “Daffodils, meaning a fresh start. Very fitting for our current situation.” He smirked.   
  
Draco escorted Hermione to an upscale Italian restaurant Hermione had chosen, talking about the meaning of flowers on the way. Once seated, Draco ordered a luxurious bottle of wine for the table. He asked for her opinion on what she thought was good there and ordered the same dish as her. Their dinner went exceptionally well and they caught up on what the other had done after the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione learned that Draco was working at his father’s company, repairing and making changes to better it, and their business ventures. Draco already knew Hermione had followed her dream of helping the less fortunate creatures. Hermione did learn, though, that he supported many of her causes for what she did at his trial, whether he agrees with her decision or not. After he had told her, Draco watched as her skin started to blush. Her scent calming his nerves. When they finished their meal, he hadn’t wanted to part with her yet, inviting her to Fortescue’s.    
  
“I suppose you asked me out to dinner to ask questions or to go over things, not to make small talk?” Draco asked once they had their ice cream in hand. They took a seat in the farthest corner to have some privacy.    
  
“I did, but I also thought it might be a good way to get to know each other. I talked to Mo- um another woman. She explained quite a few things to me, most of which sided with what you said.”    
  
“Like submitting to me?” Draco asked. Hermione hesitated, biting her lower lip, deciding if she wanted to divulge the next piece of information. “Whatever it is you’re warring with. I want you to know you can tell me. I know we haven’t had the best past, and I’m terribly sorry for how I treated you all those years. I will have years to make up for the pain I’ve caused you. I truly hope one day we can come to trust each other. I know that day won’t be now, but I want you to know you can trust me with your feelings. My days of tormenting you are long over, now I only wish to protect and eventually love you.” 

Hermione smiled and took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking the same way since I talked to the other woman. We wouldn’t have been matched together if we couldn’t make this work long-term. As we are to be married, the aspect of going into heat before my wedding night pains me. I waited this long and I feel like it’s going to be taken away from me.”   
  
“You waited this long for what?” Hermione blushed. “Oh! You’re a, uh, a virgin still.” Draco whispered. Inwardly, he was elated knowing he’d be the only person to have her. “I understand that. You want your wedding night to be special. I can’t promise my Alpha will listen to your needs until I’ve marked you, which can only be done during intercourse. My suggestion would be to continue taking the suppressants, especially on our wedding day.”    
  
Hermione was getting warm again as images of her wedding night started going through her mind. She knew Malfoy might be able to smell her soon if she didn’t change the subject quickly. “Okay. Speaking of weddings. When do you want to do this?”   
  
“Anytime is good for me. We have three months, so that’s October 14th.”    
  
“How about Sunday?”    
  
Draco looked at her in shock. “Sunday? You mean like the eighteenth Sunday? Three days from now, Sunday?”    
  
“Why delay the inevitable? Do you think my first heat will wait for three months? I’m barely containing my first heat with suppressants and I’ve only been around you. Do I really want to tempt fate for the next three months? Malfoy, I heard what Alpha’s will do to an unmarked Omega.”   
  
“I’d protect you,” Draco said sharply as they threw the empty cartons away and started walking back to the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
“And I’d rather not risk it. Just being around you is making me want to jump up and kiss you. Your scent is intoxicating and I’m sure you’ve also noticed mine.” Hermione admitted as she blushed.   
  
“As is yours.” Draco agreed, his pupils blown wide as a whiff of her arousal filled his nose. Taking a deep breath in, he smelled something else. Not Hermione. Looking around them, he could smell another Alpha nearby. He pulled her into a hidden pathway to keep her hidden. Pushing her gently against the wall of a building, he reached his hands to her jaw, angling her head, careful not to touch her glands. He looked into her eyes, waiting for protest. When he found none, he closed the distance. The kiss was meant to be tender. A piece of the forbidden fruit. What he didn’t expect was the amount of passion and sexual tension that seemed to snap. His hand slithered down the side of her body, flushing with goosebumps as he angled his hips and pushed up against her so she would know, she wasn’t the only one affected. “Are you sure you want to do this so soon?” Draco whispered after he peppered her lips with kisses.    
  
“Yes.” Hermione moaned. “Yes, yes, yes.” 

  
Draco growled, nipping at where he would leave his mark on her neck. “I’m going to bite you, pull your head back by your hair and pound you until my cum is dripping down your legs, witch. Just you wait.” 

Hermione gasped as her mind started to fog and knew she’d need to change her knickers once back at her flat. “This is why logically”, she gasped, “we need to marry by Sunday. I will not last as a virgin until our wedding at this rate. Right now I want you to take me home and do everything you’re promising.” 

  
Draco groaned, reaching into her purse as he saw her eyes start to glaze over. Pulling out a potion, he made sure it was the right one before uncorking it and handing it to her to take. The Alpha he could smell was approaching. When she finished, he grabbed the bottle, placed it in her bag and apparated them away before he ended up in a confrontation she was trying to avoid. As soon as they landed, Draco grabbed a trash can knowing she’d be nauseous from the sudden apparition and taking the potion.    
  
“Mister Malfoy? Hermione? To what do I owe the pleasure of a disturbance in my personal study?” Kingsley asked.

  
“Granger wants to wed this Sunday. I believe we have paperwork to sign before then?”   
  
Kingsley looked between Hermione and Draco. Hermione nodded and reached in her bag for a bottle of water, taking a sip, and parchment.   
  
“I’ve drawn up a contract between Malfoy and me, though I’m not sure if it needs to be signed before or after any paperwork for the ministry.” Hermione handed it over to Draco.   
  
“You’re both absolutely sure? I mean, blimey, that’s only three days away.”   
  
“You know of the circumstances that are expediting this. Surely you can’t be surprised and we both know, the match is flawless so why delay the inevitable?”   
  
Kingsley waved his wand conjuring a sheet of parchment. “Let’s do this part tonight, and we’ll go over that contract to be sure it’s to both of your liking at eight in the morning. At my office.”  
  
Kingsley read the parchment out loud to them, having them sign it, sealing it with his approval, and vanishing it.   
  
_On this day, the fifteen of July in 1999, we_ _Draco L. Malfoy_ _and_ _Hermione J. Granger_ _willingly accept the terms of the marriage law enacted on the sixth of July in 1999 and plan to be wed on the eighteen of July in 1999. Going forward we shall do our best to ensure the outcome of the marriage law. Should it be that we have not complied in any way, we will have our wands snapped and sent into the muggle world. Should that happen, I agree to uphold the Statute of Secrecy and protect the wizarding people or else be obliviated._ _  
_ _  
_ _Draco L. Malfoy_ _Hermione J. Granger_ _  
_ _Party 1_ _Party 2_ _  
_ _  
_ _Kingsley A. Shaklebolt_ _  
_ _Minister_

  
“Well, alright, if you don’t mind, I have an early appointment and would like to spend some time with my own wife.”    
  
Draco and Hermione thanked him and apologized for the late hospitality. Looking at each other, Draco tipped the contract she handed him towards her.    
  
“I don’t mean to sound rude, but I need to get out of your presence. I can only calm the Alpha so much and I’m pushing its boundaries. Until tomorrow my love.” Draco said, lifting her hand to place a kiss before apparating.    
  
Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then apparated to Grimmauld Place


	3. Contracts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Looks like around every 10 days I should be good to post it. I have 3 more chapters written so far that just need to be edited. It's just having time to post them around work. It's getting busier here, but we are still managing. At the moment, my family and I are safe as I hope those reading this are too. "We're all in this together."
> 
> ADDED Warning for this chapter is light smut. Enjoy. I'll be leaving work in a couple hours and going home to bed. I'd love to wake up to some positive reviews :D

Draco read through the contract Hermione had provided him with twice. He truly believed she was afraid of not being herself anymore. He almost wanted to laugh thinking it was a joke, but he knew Hermione well enough to know that this was completely serious.   
  
_ In the marriage between Draco L. Malfoy and Hermione J. Granger, Draco Malfoy must agree not to take advantage of Hermione Granger. _ _  
_ _  
_ He still wasn’t sure how that was even possible. Hermione was a force to be reckoned with. He already knew she would never follow the pureblood rules, not that he minded. He didn’t like abiding by half of them himself.   
  
_ Must allow Hermione to work where she chooses on her terms. _ _  
_ _  
_ Draco knew that Hermione’s need to work would outweigh any type of subspace he could cause her. He would have to keep her in a subspace for eternity to keep her from working, which isn’t good on the mind and would eventually turn her loony.   
  
_ Intercourse must happen, at minimum, weekly until the child is conceived. _ _  
_ _  
_ Draco had laughed at that one. She obviously hadn’t finished reading her books, otherwise, she’d know it will be physically impossible to keep their hands off each other for more than a couple of days. Once she was with child, her needs dictated how often they had sex, but from old journals he’d read, it was still every few days. He also chuckled at her professionalism in the document.  _ Intercourse.  _ It’s sex.    
  
_ Must allow Hermione to work any hours she pleases without complaint.  _

  
Draco had already crossed that one out. He wouldn’t complain about her working, but he wasn’t going to allow her to work herself from sun up until sundown, come home and barely engage in “weekly intercourse.”    
  
The rest of the contract had similar rules, micromanaging their marriage. He knew this wouldn’t be a fair fight, so to make a point, he grabbed the expected pureblood marriage contract that had been in his family for centuries and went to their appointment with Kingsley. He had yet to tell his mother they planned to wed Sunday.

* * *

Hermione’s nerves were a mess as she gulped down a second hormone suppressant. She’d brought Harry and Molly with her as advocates in case her mind went to mush. Ron had reacted as she expected when he found out it was Malfoy. He tried to convince her that Malfoy would never treat her right and that she would end up dead if she accepted the match, that she would be better off in the muggle world. Molly had assured him that he could never kill her and his need would always be to protect her. Ron had left to cool down leaving Molly, Arthur, Ginny, and Harry. Ginny still protested the match but was willing to hold judgment.    
  
Harry placed a hand on Hermione’s knee and offered a small smile. He had helped Kingsley come up with the type of protection for Hermione, but neither of them had prepared for an Alpha and Omega couple. Next to him, he heard Hermione try to swallow a moan. Curious he looked at her and saw her eyes half-lidded and took a deep breath.    
  
“Malfoy’s around the corner.” She breathed through a whisper.    
  
Harry almost asked how she knew when he had turned around the corner. He looked back at Hermione and noticed the pink color on her cheeks.  _ She’s blushing! _ He shouted in his mind. He now understood why he was here. She, well at least her body, had already accepted him fully as her Alpha. He wasn’t sure exactly how the Alpha or Omega mindset worked. If it was a separate entity, two halves to make a whole, or one and the same. He stood from his seat, partially placing himself in front of Hermione.    
  
“Malfoy.” He greeted.    
  
“Potter.” He nodded, extending his hand, which Harry politely accepted. “Granger. I see you’ve brought an entourage. I’d expect no less.”    
  
“Just precautions to get me through this meeting Malfoy, I mean no offense.”    
  
“None taken. I fully expected it. In fact, I expected a few more Weasley’s to be present if I’m to be honest.” Draco said, turning to Molly. “Mrs. Weasley, I appreciate your support for my intended. You’ll be a great comfort to her today.”  
  
Molly looked at him suspiciously. “I assume your mother has informed you of my status?” He nodded. “I appreciate your discretion. Hermione is like a daughter to me and I’m hoping to give her the information she’ll need beyond today. I expect no objection on your end of a continued relationship with her and my family.”    
  
“There will be none. Not that I’d be able to control Hermione like that anyway.”    
  
“I think you seriously underestimate your power over her.”   
  
“Or you completely underestimate her passion for what she loves.” Draco retorted, feeling the return of confidence he had felt in his first meeting with Hermione. He stood a little straighter, standing at his full height, just over six feet.    
  
“And you believe you know what’s best for her?” Harry interrupted.   
  
“Maybe not about everything, but after trying to best her at school for six years, I believe I’ve learned a thing or two.” Draco closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, he glanced at Hermione, then back at Harry. “I watched her struggle on my drawing-room floor, tortured by my own aunt under the cruciatus curse while a blade carved her arm and never  _ once  _ revealed anything about you or the sword. I know her passions run deep. If she can survive that, then a subspace will not be a problem for her if she really puts an effort to push through it.” 

The trio looked stunned at how forward Draco was being. It was like he had become more confident overnight. Everyone except Draco jumped when the door next to them opened up and Kingsley stood there surveying the situation. Holding his hand out to invite them into his office, the four shuffled in and shut the door.   
  
“Right, so we are here to go over contracts between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. I understand Miss Granger has brought advocates, Molly Weasley and Harry Potter to ensure there is no manipulation between parties. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Potter, are you able to remain neutral to ensure both parties are happy with their contracts?” Both nodded. “Let’s begin. Please hand me the contracts.” When he received both in hand, he placed Hermione’s down and looked at Draco’s first. Startled, he looked back up to Draco with a question in his eye. When Draco nodded, Kingsley let out a breath. “Right. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy would like you to sign the official Marriage Contract of the Malfoy house.” Making a copy he handed it to her as it was received with three open-mouthed faces. _  
_ _  
_ Hermione scoffed. “You can’t be serious Malfoy. There is no bloody way I will sign a pureblood marriage contract.” She stated as she skimmed through the contract. “Ha! _Must attend all balls with grace and beauty, whether sick or not._ So if I’m so sick I can barely move, I am expected to show up regardless of what’s best for my health?”   
  
“Precisely.” Draco nodded. 

“Mr. Malfoy, are you truly expecting Miss Granger, a muggleborn, to sign a pureblood marriage contract? One of which is outdated, manipulates the marriage to side with the wizard and would not do well if public knowledge was to get out that you’ve asked her to sign this?”    
  
Draco looked at Kingsley for a moment. “In fact, I do. If she expects me to sign that.” He said pointing to her contract.    
  
Kingsley narrowed his eyes at Draco, who raised his eyebrow in challenge. Opening her contract he skimmed it and realized the point Draco was trying to make. “Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley, have either of you read the contract Miss Granger provided Mr. Malfoy.” When they both shook their heads. He made copies and handed each of them a contract to read.   
  
Harry spoke first. “I’m not seeing the problem with this. She’s ensuring the future she wants.”    
  
Molly placed her hand on Hermione’s shoulder in comfort as she read parts of the contract.  _ Must accompany functions without complaining of boredom _ .  _ Must chew with their mouth closed.  _ “No, she’s not. She’s trying to micromanage their marriage before it even starts.” Her eyes widened and she glanced at Draco, who then raised his eyebrow in hopes Molly would finish connecting the dots. “Which is exactly what the pureblood marriage contract is. Micromanagement of how the woman must act throughout their marriage.” 

Hermione reddened. “I don’t want to change who I am because of what I found out that I am. I refuse to sign this contract.”    
  
Draco turned his body towards Hermione and spoke directly to her, “Granger, tell me something. In the past two days, since you’ve found out that you’re an Omega, have you finished all the research you found? Finished any one of those books? Has Mrs. Weasley told you in any way that I will or can hurt you? Or change you? Did you actually expect that I would force a pureblood contract, one I don’t even agree with, on you, especially after telling you here in this very office, that I am not looking for a pureblood witch?” Hermione’s cheeks reddened even more. “That’s what I figured. I propose a new contract between both of us. Not one that we want to force the other to sign. On this contract, there is one stipulation. Neither of us can kill or hire to kill the other. In addition to that, I will make a wizard’s oath, that once you have done a sufficient amount of research with both books and hands-on experience with a deadline of one month after our wedding on Sunday that we will reapproach the idea of contracts. My personal opinion is that the Marriage Law, a no-kill contract and time to research is sufficient enough to get us to at least Sunday. As I recall, you picked the wedding date Granger, not I. If the contracts can be prevented by giving you more time to research your new-found status, then we have until October 14th to be wed. But I will not sit here and be called a murderer and manipulated into giving you your every wish. Nor will I have a loveless marriage because you are working sunup to sundown, when we are supposedly the best of each other as that’s the whole point of these magical matches, or am I misunderstanding the point of the match.”    
  
Kingsley's eyebrows had risen throughout Draco’s rant. He turned his body towards Hermione. “Well Miss Granger, are we setting a date for Sunday? Or should we continue this at another date?”    
  
Hermione looked from Draco to Harry, to Molly, who smiled warmly and nodded, back to Draco. “I accept your proposal and I really, really, hope you don’t hurt me Malfoy. I’m trusting you.”

Those three words caused Draco to pause. He could see the vulnerability in her eyes and wanted to reach out and touch her, to comfort her. He had a sudden urge to pull her into his lap and kiss her eyes, her lips, her cheeks, her neck. He wanted to grind his cock against her and show her how vulnerable she makes him as well. Draco wanted to show her she could trust him with her body, her mind, her well being. A throat cleared, pulling him to consciousness. A vial soon shoved into his hands. As if he had been imperiused, he brought it to his lips and swallowed. His eyes focused.    
  
“Thanks, Mrs. Weasley,” Draco said, clearing his throat. He felt the heat rising from his neck to his cheeks.    
  
“Not a problem, my dear. Your pheromones were becoming a bit overwhelming, even for me. It seems both of you will have to take suppressants to get through Sunday, and it might be best keeping you two away from each other as Hermione enters her heat. I will owl your mother to set a time to go over the details of the wedding. It might do well to meet at the Burrow, as uncomfortable for your mother as that might be. I fear the manor will be extremely overwhelming for Hermione both in the tragedy that happened there as well as your scent being all over everything.”    
  
Draco agreed, looking to Hermione who also had an empty vial tightly in her hands. Her face was in a constant blush while around him. It made her even more beautiful.   
  
The contract was drawn up and signed. The oath was made, even after Hermione herself, had protested it wasn’t necessary. Draco insisted to ensure the deadline was met regardless of the outcome, even if that meant no contracts. Finally, Molly owled Narcissa after Draco had a chance to tell her about the wedding date.    
  
By noontime, Narcissa had arrived with a seamstress to take measurements for Hermione’s dress. Molly greeted her and invited her into her home, carefully watching her expression.    
  
“I’m sure this is by no means a place you’d ever step foot into, but I do appreciate your willingness to accommodate Hermione’s needs.”    
  
“You are very much correct, however, given the circumstances, I will pass my best judgment onto you as you are far more versed in this situation.”    
  
“I didn’t realize my being Omega was public knowledge.”    
  
“Oh, it truly is not. My dear husband and I had put it together after Draco was born. He was confirmed as an Alpha at birth. We stocked our library full of information so he was well educated on his status and what it meant to be an Alpha. As we educated him, it became very clear to us that you were an Omega, and Arthur was an Alpha, as having more than two children in a pureblood marriage was almost unheard of.”    
  
Molly smiled. “The rumors of our love life were very entertaining, I admit. It must come with great relief that Hermione and your son will be able to have more than one child.”   


Narcissa looked down into her lap with a sad smile. When she looked up again, she saw Hermione standing in the doorway, her face filled with emotions. Narcissa stood and extended a hand to invite her in. When Hermione came close, she grabbed Narcissa’s hand and placed a kiss on her cheek.    
  
“Miss Granger. It is a pleasure to finally meet you on good terms. I know our last meeting will be something we must never have to bear again in this lifetime. I will admit, I was apprehensive of this match, but I do hope you’re able to bring him the same joy and love I felt with my Lucius as I’m sure Molly and Arthur feel. We have much to discuss.” 

The wedding planning underway, Hermione’s measurements were taken and she described what she’d like her dress to look like to the seamstress. As this was the first order of business, the seamstress left in a hurry to ensure the dress would be ready in two days. 

  
They compromised on a small ceremony and a larger reception, with no more than three hundred people. Hermione doubted that many people would be able to attend on short notice, but was extremely impressed with Narcissa’s invitation copying spell. Hermione also refused to get married at the Manor, but Narcissa had anticipated that and had already sent the vendors to Draco’s new estate nearby. Otherwise, Hermione requested Hydrangeas and Carnations as flowers. Narcissa scoffed and called them peasant flowers, but relented when Hermione threatened to bring Draco to the minister first thing in the morning and avoid the whole charade. The cakes were then brought in to taste and moans were heard as each of them tried several types. All in all, with the floral arrangements selected, invitations sent, the dress started, and colors picked, they had been able to get all the wedding planning done by tea time. Molly had invited her to stay, but Narcissa politely declined stating she’d be updating Draco about the wedding during their own tea.    
  
“I’m sure Malfoy is relieved he doesn’t have to help plan the wedding?” Hermione laughed.    
  
“Actually, he was a bit disappointed. He wants this day to be perfect for you. He understands that it’s being rushed for the reason of your heat, but feels you should lavish in all that the day usually brings a bride.”    
  
“Except we’re not in love, Mrs. Malfoy. So it wouldn’t be the day I imagined anyway.”    
  
“You can always renew your vows when that time comes.” Narcissa paused. “I’d like to thank you for being accommodating. I know with our history, this situation could have gone a lot worse and please, we’re about to become family. I think it’s time you called Draco and me by our given names, don’t you think Hermione?”    
  
Hermione smiled warmly. “Thank you, Narcissa, for making this  _ almost _ painless.” 

“My pleasure. Over the years, I will come to show you the ropes.” She winked, and disappeared through the floo, leaving a stack of books on the coffee table.    
  


* * *

  
Draco had been reading in the library when his mother came through. Marking his place in the book he was reading, he approached his mother and took her cloak.    
  
“How did your afternoon go, mother? Is my intended still in one piece?”    
  
“Quite the contrary dear, it is I you should be concerned for. She is definitely Malfoy material.”    
  
Draco inwardly smiled. He knew, had Hermione been a pureblood, he would have been matched with her immediately. He was rather amused he ended up with her regardless of her status. Draco listened closely as his mother explained all the wedding plans they had drawn up, shocked at the ease he felt that he was to be wed in two days. He almost felt comforted.    


He went to bed with images swimming in his head of what Sunday would look like. He had some time to reflect back on their interactions recently and was shocked to find how accepting of the match he was. Was it because of his Alpha? Maybe it was knowing that it was magic that made the matches. Though he still hadn’t been able to find out who had come up with the tests, so it could be all codswallop. Was it because Hermione was the furthest thing from what he was told he would marry? He knew his mother was excited about the match because of her rare status. No other known Omega existed in their generation. It could be decades before that ever happened, so they assumed he’d just marry a pureblood princess and go about his day. There was something else about the bushy-haired, buck-toothed, know it all swot. That being said, she wasn’t any of those things anymore. Her body filled out giving her an hourglass curve, her hair was smooth and wavy. He fixed her buck-toothed problem back in school, and now, to him, she wasn’t a know it all, but educated. She was smart, funny, passionate, and could spar him at a moment’s notice.    
  
Draco had to stop thinking about her. He was getting himself wound up as he went through their interactions with a fine-tooth comb. The strawberries he followed in the atrium, the smell of smoke and fire coming from the healers waiting room, touching her wrist and smelling the strong scent of arousal. Her arousal. For him. His cock stirred at the thought. The fullness of his lips after their kiss in the alleyway. He thought of kissing her at the altar. Her body squirming against his as he took her virginity before she entered a full heat and they’d be locked up together for days. He looked down and was as hard as a rock. Palming his erection he closed his eyes and imagined her hand stroking his shaft, grabbing his balls in a vice grip to prevent him from coming too quickly, only to release when she felt his orgasm receding a bit. Placing those swollen lips around the tip of his penis, staring up at him before she closed her eyes taking a good portion of him in her mouth then bobbed up and down. Draco started to sweat as he exploded all over his stomach with a groan.    
  
Casting a scourgify, he realized one more thing about Sunday. He was well and truly screwed.    
Mrs. Weasley was right, he would need to take a few suppressants throughout the day so he didn’t whisk her off and shag her against a door. He needed to make sure she would never forget losing her virginity. He would make love to her and show her what it was like to have sex before her heat. Give her the experience most women died for. Then, during her heat, he’d shag her hard and fast. Unforgiving. He’d have her every way, on every surface of his estate.    
  
He could feel himself growing hard again. Sighing, he got up to take a cold shower, wanking one more time to the image of Granger below him on their wedding night. He’d have to distract himself tomorrow, otherwise, his dick would be raw before Sunday even arrived. Stepping out of the shower, he dried off and owled his best mates.   
  
As an afterthought, sending an owl off to Hermione as well.    


* * *

  
Hermione noticed the stack of books on the table after Narcissa had left. All the titles were about Alpha and Omega. The one on top being the one she assumed Narcissa would know would intrigue her most.  _ The wedding night and your Omegas’ first heat. _ _  
_ She hole herself up in her room at the Burrow after dinner and immersed herself in the book. More than halfway through the book, she was blushing and extremely horny. She started to reach into her knickers to take some of the edge off when an owl interrupted swooping in through the open window and hooted at her, extending his leg and waiting. Inhaling, she smelled the familiar scent.    
  
“You smell like Malfoy, and you’re very majestic. What’s your name?” Hermione asked as she gave him a treat.   
_  
_ _ Granger,  _ _  
_ _ I’m planning a stag night tomorrow. I’m not sure how many girls you’re friends with, but perhaps you should throw a hen night. I’m looking forward to Sunday. The wedding sounds delightful and I’m utterly shocked you were able to control my mother as much as you were. She’s extremely impressed and has already deemed you fit to be a Malfoy. That may not sound like much of a compliment, but I assure you, coming from that woman, it is.  _ _  
_ _ D _ _  
  
_

Hermione smiled, pulling a parchment out from her bedside locker, she replied.  


* * *

  
_  
_ _ Draco,  _ _  
_ _ Yes, you read that correctly. Narcissa insisted since we are to become family fairly soon, that I call you by your given names.  _ _  
_ _ I think a hen night is a splendid idea and will get my mind off some of these books your mother has given me. They have been extremely… informative of what our next week will look like. As you said earlier today, my passions are important to me. Battling your mother for what I wanted at what is expected to be the only wedding I will have, was a piece of cake. Literally. I won her over with a piece of cake. And maybe a threat of not letting her have a wedding for her only son. But I’m sure it was the cake that truly won her over.  _ _  
_ _ What will you be wearing? Robes or a three-piece suit? _ _  
_ _ Hermione.   
_

* * *

_ Hermione,  _ _  
_ _ Any bloke who only wears a three-piece suit needs a new tailor.  _ _  
_ _ My, my Hermione Granger, threatening me against my own mother. I now see why she made that comment. I can’t wait to try the cake if it was able to please her that easily.  _ _  
_ _ On a completely unrelated note. You might want to take a suppressant. I can smell your arousal on the parchment. But before you do that, why don’t you imagine my hand gliding down between the caves of your breasts, tweaking your nipples, then lowering my hands until I slide one under you, squeezing your arse, while the other slides through your folds, looking for your clit. I want you to rub your clit, imagining it’s me. Rub it in a figure eight, then up and down. Get yourself off, and scream my name when you cum. _ _  
_ _ Then take a suppressant because you’re going to need it to get through the day tomorrow.  _ _  
_ _ See you Sunday. I’ll be the one wearing a five-piece suit.  _ _  
_ _ Draco.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Draco had thought he was clever sending the last owl, satisfied he wouldn’t receive a response. He fully expected to get a good hex from that. When he received her first letter, he hadn’t expected to smell her arousal so well and was walking circles around in his bedroom trying to get his hard-on to go down. Again. To his surprise, Artemis, his owl, flew in, dropped the letter with a final hoop and flew out the window. Confused, Draco opened the parchment expecting to be scolded, only for it to be empty and his senses in overdrive. He took a long inhale of the parchment and had to mentally tell himself not to go find her several times. Hermione had most certainly complied with his suggestion and sent him the evidence. He almost creamed his pants like a thirteen-year-old after a wet dream.    
  


This witch would definitely be the death of him. 


	4. Stag and Hen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with this story! The chapters are written but we're extremely short staffed right now so editing and getting the story posted are a bit of a struggle. Our peak is slowly declining so hopefully there will be a bit more time. I'm going to attempt to get chapter 5 posted before next Wednesday. Without further ado...enjoy <3\. Reviews help lift my spirits during this time :D

Hermione owled all of her girlfriends the following morning explaining she had been matched and planned on marrying the next day. Which is how she ended up in the new wizarding pub that opened called “Crave.” Crave was pretty difficult to get into unless you knew the right people, which of course Hermione did. Luna was part owner of the establishment and would be attending her hen night. There were two floors to the pub. The lower level was what you would typically find in a pub but upstairs were the party rooms. This was for groups or gatherings that wanted to have a private party or for work purposes.    
  
Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Hannah, Susan, and the Patil twins arrived. Hermione explained how she was matched with Malfoy and that they had decided to get it done and over with since there was no point in waiting. Ginny laughed making Hermione blush. She didn’t tell them of her Omega or his Alpha status.    
  
“I still don’t know if I believe in the matching system. There’s no way to actually prove who our soul mates are. I mean seriously Hermione. Do you really believe Malfoy is your actual magical match?” Susan asked.  “I heard he went to protest it but Kingsley shot him down,” Parvati said.    
  
“Told him he’d snap his wand in a heartbeat and he wasn’t just referring to the wooden kind,” Padma added.    
  
“Where did you hear this information?” Ginny asked.    
  
“When we were getting our hair done. We overheard Pansy telling Millicent who heard it from her mother, who heard it from Astoria Greengrass, who heard it from her mother, who spoke to Mrs. Malfoy.” Parvati explained.    
  
“Well, that isn’t at all what happened. Draco went to Kingsley questioning if the magical matches were flawed. Which they are not. We are perfectly matched.”    
  
“Yea right Hermione. You guys have nothing in common and he’s been a bully to you for years. How do you just get past that?” Hannah scoffed.    
  
Hermione opened her mouth to defend her marriage with Draco when a dreamy voice interrupted her. “Actually Hermione and Draco complement each other in many ways. He’s also very smart and will keep Hermione intellectually stimulated more than others. I don’t believe Draco ever really believed the ideologies of his parents, otherwise, he would have never lied about her, Harry or Ron when we were all trapped at the manor. At the beginning of school, he made fun of her, but not really after the Yule Ball, and I’d even go as far as to say that it was only because of her association with Harry. He was too busy trying to get ahead of her in classes. He was meaner to Harry and Ron, but for the most part, he’s left Hermione alone. I believe because he’s always been drawn to her but didn’t know why until recently. I suspect in the coming months, the sparring they do out of the bedroom will turn to fire in the bedroom, especially if she lets him have control.” Everyone looked at Luna as she finished speaking. “I’ll get us some drinks.”    
  
Hermione jogged after her. “Thank you, Luna. That was...kind of you.”    
  
“It was. I hope once you are married, the wrackspurts will go away. They are everywhere around you.”    
  
“More than normal?” She asked, her senses getting a whiff of a familiar scent.    
  
“Oh yes. I used to see them around when you and Draco were together, but tonight they are everywhere. Is your brain all fuzzy right now? I can’t imagine you can focus very well. Oh, look! There’s Draco and see, the wrackspurts around him are everywhere as well. It really is a bad case. My father said the last time he saw this many wrackspurts was at Bill and Fleurs wedding when he was with Molly and Arthur.”   


Hermione looked up and locked eyes with Draco. Remembering their last contact, she blushed and could feel the slick start to coat her knickers. His nostrils flared a moment later. The voice inside her head, which she dubbed the omega, chanting for her to go over to him and kiss him. Instead, she looked away, reached into her bag, and grabbed a suppressant uncorking it quickly to drink. Looking back up, she saw Draco doing the same. Winking at her, he turned his attention to his mates, who had yet to notice her.   
  
After Hermione and Luna walked back to the table with the drinks, they talked and drank until they decided it was time to start dancing. When Hermione felt a pair of strong hands grab her waist she inhaled deeply assuming it was Draco. This reminded her of an Ocean Breeze, coconuts, and fresh laundry. Her omega whined. It wasn’t Draco. She tried to move away.    
  
“Not so fast.” He whispered in her ear, licking the shell of it, and grabbing her wrists tightly, rubbing them. Hermione gasped. “That’s right,” he said blowing on the glands on her neck. His voice was unrecognizable and becoming even more between the alcohol and the hormones ripping through her body. Closing her eyes, she tried to yank her wrists out of his grasp, but he held her tight. “I could smell you all night. It’s taken me this long to figure out who you are with those strong suppressants you’re taking.” Hermione whimpered as he rubbed her wrists and again and brought his mouth down to her neck, licking it, causing her to fall into what she assumed was a subspace. Her vision was becoming blurry and her brain felt like it was filling with smoke. She felt like she was underwater. Gasping for air that she could never fully take.  _ Alpha.  _ Her omega whined. “Submit to me, Omega.” The voice said as he licked the inside of her neck again. “I’ll take care of you. You’ll be such a good girl. Submit.”    
  
Not  _ Alpha.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ This isn’t Draco. _

_ This Alpha says he’ll take care of us. But this isn’t out Alpha? _

_ Draco is our Alpha. We are getting married tomorrow. He said he’d take care of us, that he will bite us. You already accepted him.  _

_ Why isn’t Alpha here? Protecting us? Where is he? _

* * *

“What the bloody ‘ell do you think you’re doing with my intended Belby?” Malfoy growled lowly, standing in front of Hermione. This was the Alpha he had smelled in Diagon Alley. From here he could see her eyes were glazed over, her pupils were blown wide and he could see her internally warring with herself. To anyone else, it looked like they were dancing much too closely. His Alpha scenes recognized the threat wanted to kill him. Draco was barely managing to control himself.    
  
“You’ve been matched hmm? Well, I believe you’ll find, she’s a bit ineligible to marry you and perfect for me.” Marcus Belby said as he started planting kisses along her neck. Hermione moaned.    
  
“Not Alpha” She whispered barely loud enough, but both Draco and Marcus heard her.   
  
“Shhh Omega. I’ll claim you. I’ll be your Alpha.” Belby cooed into Hermione’s ear.   
  
“To hell, you will! Do not make me fight you Belby. You will lose.” Draco threatened, reaching forward to grab Hermione, speaking low. “Hermione, break through the fog. I’m here. Alpha is here. The minister is already aware of what she is, Belby. Hermione and I are perfectly matched in every way. We are to be wed tomorrow. Now let her go before things get ugly because I can only hold my Alpha back for so long.”    
  
Belby looked curiously at Draco. “I think you’ll have to fight me for her. She won’t want a death eater for an Alpha.”    
  
“Outside. Now. Weaslette! Grab Hermione.” Draco demanded growling as he stood taller. His pheromones were releasing at a rapid rate and he knew inside was not the best place for an Alpha fight.   
  
Ginny went to grab Hermione when Belby growled and snapped at her. “I don’t think so Belby. You may be an Alpha, but you do not have any ownership of her. If you want to have a bloody cockfight for her, go do so. Outside.”    
  
The air was full of pheromones as the men stared each other down. Most of the women were fanning themselves from what they felt to be an extreme increase in body temperature. Ginny knew it would probably be a bad idea, but she absolutely couldn’t allow Hermione to be claimed by Marcus Belby. While she wasn’t a huge fan of Malfoy, at least he was respectful in the few days he’d known she was an Omega. When he wouldn’t release her, she sent a stinging jinx to his hands, followed by her bat bogey hex and apparated Hermione out of there before he could recover.    
  
Once Hermione was safe in Ginny’s arms, Draco turned toward the exit having witnessed her Bat Bogey hex at Hogwarts knowing he had a couple of minutes to exit. 

* * *

“Mum! Mum! Come quick!”    
  
Molly came running into the room covered up to her elbows in bubbles. Ginny pulled her into the fireplace and shouted for Grimmauld Place. 

They landed in Harry’s living room to a scene Molly hadn’t expected. Hermione was crying on the floor screaming for an Alpha. She tried uncorking a hormone suppressant to give her but Hermione knocked it out of her hand growling.    
  
“What happened? She’s on the brink of a subspace!”    


“We were all dancing. I heard Malfoy growl my name and tell me to grab Hermione. When I looked at Hermione, Marcus Belby had his hands tightly around her wrists whispering in her ear and her eyes were rolling in the back of her head and she was burying herself into him. Malfoy looked like he stood six inches taller and Belby refused to let Hermione go and tried to snap at me. So I hexed him, grabbed her, and got out quick. I came here because I didn’t know how Hermione would react to dad.”    
  
Molly nodded. “I don’t know if there’s a way to come out of a subspace without an Alpha. Draco’s still there, yes? He has a lot of self-control around her, so he might be able to bring her out. She absolutely can not leave Harry, do you hear? She will try to leave to get to an Alpha. She can not leave. She’s sending off way to many pheromones right now. She’ll be found and raped in minutes.”Harry nodded, though his eyes were on Hermione, understanding the severity of the situation. “Ginny, you also need to stay here. If Belby sees you after you’ve just taken an Omega from him, he will try to rip your throat out. I will try to sort this out where I can. Ward the floo for only me to come in or out right now.”    
  
She turned and left shouting out ‘Malfoy Manor.’ She needed to talk to Narcissa and do some damage control for the wedding. They were in for a long night. Being that it was already closing in on eleven, she wasn’t actually entirely sure she would be awake. As she spun into the atrium, she was greeted with a house elf.    
  
“Evening Miss. My name is Wispy. It is very late for a visit. I might suggest coming back.”    
  
“Good evening Wispy. It is actually of extreme urgency I speak to Narcissa. It is about Draco and Hermione. There might be a problem regarding the wedding tomorrow.”    
  
She watched as Wispys eyes grew large and with a snap of her fingers popped away. Another few seconds later she was back, with Narcissa at her arm, in her nightgown.    
  
“Excuse my appearance, Molly. Wispy said this was of extreme urgency. I hope you don’t find my appearance unacceptable.”    
  
“Apologies on my behalf, Narcissa. It seems Hermione has entered a subspace by another Alpha and Draco may currently be in an Alpha fight for her honor.” 

Narcissa’s eyes matched those of Wispy’s. “Come with me. Wispy to my bedroom.” Wispy popped them back to the bedroom as Narcissa grabbed Molly’s arm. “Pop to Draco and get an update. Report back to me. Hurry.” She ordered as she ran into a closet. “If you’ll have a seat by the fire, it will only take me a moment to put myself together. I’ve gotten rather quick over the years.”    
  
Molly chuckled as Narcissa stepped out without a hair out-of-place and as pristine as ever. “Maybe now that I have an empty nest, one day you could show me a spell or two.”    
  
Narcissa smiled. Wispy popped back in wringing her hands. “What is it Wispy? Where’s Draco?”    
  
“Him and the boy are... fighting… lots of blood.”    
  
“Whose blood?” Molly asked before Narcissa could.    
  
“Wispy couldn’t tell.”    
  
“Take us to them.”    
  
With a crack, they arrived outside of Crave. Wispy was correct, there was a lot of blood and a lot of people. Molly gasped loudly. The air was so full of Alpha pheromones she felt physically ill. This many… there was definitely more than Draco and Marcus. As she and Narcissa walked closer they saw men fighting on the sides. It looked like they couldn’t tell what they were fighting about though. 

All of the Alpha’s pupils were blown wide and they were all barring teeth. Beta’s were also fighting, though they looked more dazed than dangerous, almost like they were too intoxicated to continue a fight. It looked like a pack of wild animals. Many women were hovering inside the door of the club in shock, some holding their hands over their mouths and noses to stop themselves from being sick from the sight of blood.    
  
Narcissa and Molly cautiously walked toward the center where the biggest fight was taking place between Draco and Belby. Narcissa gasped at the sight of Draco. They each had a look of death in their eyes. Neither would back down while the other was alive. Molly conjured up a Patronus, speaking quickly before sending it to Harry. The only way to stop this now would be the authorities. If they made it in time. By the looks of the fight, Draco was definitely winning. Belby was on the ground, but he wasn’t submitting. No, this was definitely a fight to kill.   
  
“There must be at least a dozen Alphas. Where did they all come from?” Narcissa asked shocked at the number of people.    
  
“They could probably smell the pheromones and the need for dominance. Which could only mean one thing? An omega was nearby. They’re all out of their minds. Literally.”    
  
A minute later, a stag Patronus informed them the Aurors were on their way. No more than two minutes went by when there were around thirty Aurors, not including Harry. The Aurors grabbed the Alpha’s one by one apparating them out, hoping not to splinch them. One of the Aurors walked up to Narcissa.    
  
“We’re going to try to get Mr. Malfoy out of there, but Auror Potter told us to apparate him back to Malfoy Manor with you two and not the ministry. Is that alright?” Narcissa nodded.    
  
They held their breath as they watched two Aurors just grab Belby and apparate. Draco looked at the three Aurors stood in front of him with a look to kill. They held up their hands in a defensive position before waving Molly and Narcissa to join them. Draco looked at his mother and Molly, walking quickly up to Molly.    
  
“Where is she and where did they take Belby?”    
  
Narcissa put her hand on Draco, hoping to calm him. He looked at the hand, growling a warning to remove it. When she didn’t the other Aurors grabbed him and they were gone in a flash.    
  
Landing in Malfoy Manor, the Aurors momentarily looked shocked before they pulled their wands out to bind Draco. He broke through their first attempt at Incarcerous. Molly whipped her wand out and petrified him.    
  
“While I appreciate your attempt, he’s an Alpha in the middle of a heated fight. Binds won’t do against his strength and neither will petrification for more than a few minutes. You may take your leave. We’ll handle him from here. He is warded to this room and cannot leave until I deem fit.” Narcissa instructed in elegancy.    
  
The three Aurors looked at each other. The tallest, stepped forward to speak quickly. “Only because he’s to be wed and Auror Potter told us to bring him here, will we take our leave, but I am following up with Auror Potter to ensure that is ok, or I will be back.”    
  
“I look forward to it.” She smiled. The three left as Draco was starting to be able to move his fingers and neck. Molly cast another Petrificus Totalus after a nod from Narcissa.    
  
“Now my dear son, we need you to listen. Belby is detained. You are to be wed to Ms. Granger tomorrow. You need to listen, as she is safe, but in much danger because of your stunt. You need a shower before you can see her. Please be quick.” Watching Draco’s eyes, she saw him let his guard down, if only momentarily. She saw concern for the witch.  _ A perfect match indeed, if he already cares for her.  _ She thought.

  
Releasing Draco from the bind, he collapsed. Glaring at the two witches in front of him, he stood and turned heel, storming off. Narcissa held back her snort until he had exited the room.    
  
“Men. He’ll be along shortly. A cup of tea while we wait?” Narcissa offered as she took a seat. Wispy popped in with tea and two cups.    
  


* * *

Draco walked back into the atrium to his mother and Molly having tea. He had calmed down significantly, watching the blood drip down his body in the shower. His mind was racing as to where Hermione was if Molly was still present.    
  
“Mother. Mrs. Weasley.”    
  
“Ah, Draco! There you are. Much more to my liking when you aren’t covered in blood. Sit. Have a spot of tea and we’ll let you know about your intended.”    
  
“With all due respect mother. I’d rather not. If you could tell me and then release the wards so I may go see her, I would be much appreciative.”    
  
With a look at Molly, it was she who took over the conversation. “Draco, what do you know about subspaces?”    
  
“I know that Belby put Granger into one. That they can be convinced to do anything you want while in one. I also know that they tend to enter one in the middle of, um, intercourse, as it allows them to fully submit.”    
  
“Right, and what happens after? What happens if the Alpha is suddenly, gone?”    
  
Draco looked at Molly like she had three heads. He hadn’t a clue, but he figures, whatever it was, was what happened to Hermione. Which of course, would be his fault, because he needed her to be out of there and safe.    


“Just as I thought. This is something you won’t find in a book, because of how rare it is that it happens. Omega can’t come out of a subspace alone, at least not in the very beginning when she hasn’t fully presented yet. She needs comfort, reassurance, care. While in subspace, if her Alpha was taken away, she’ll throw pheromones to reach the closest Alpha. We have her locked down right now, but I will need you to drink these.” Molly handed Draco hormone suppressants.   
  
“Why do I need two of them?” He asked as he uncorked one.    
  
“To stop you from going into a rut. You’ll need to give her an orgasm to bring her out of a subspace.”    
  
Draco’s hand stopped as he was bringing the vial to his lips. His eyes widened as he realized just how bad this might be. Gulping both, he let the sensation of the potion flow through him.    
“Bring me to her.”


	5. Subspace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in the story. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And next up...YOU KNOW WHAT! ;)

Draco took a deep breath as Molly spoke with Harry to allow Draco and Narcissa through the floo. Narcissa handed Draco more hormone suppressants for Hermione and smiled as Molly stuck her head in and announced they can come through. As he walked in, Hermione’s pheromones blasted all of his senses, putting him on high alert. Molly had been right. His entire body felt like it was fighting itself to go and claim the Omega. He needed to find her. Immediately. She was hurt and in danger and no one but he could tend to her. He closed his eyes and tried to compose himself and take control of his body.    
  
“Where is she?” He growled as he opened his eyes and all but ran up to Harry, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Then he heard a whine, distantly, followed by a cry. He turned his head toward the sounds.    
  
“Malfoy, you need to be calm before you see her. She kept trying to get out so I had to ward her in Sirius’ old room at the topmost landing of the house. You’ll be able to enter, but she can’t leave until I release them. Don’t you dare hurt her, Malfoy.”    
  
Draco glared, but nodded and jogged up the stairs. His mind didn’t feel normal. His Alpha instincts were taking over. He knew, had he not taken the suppressants, he’d be completely gone to the Alpha within. Reaching the top, he opened the door. The sight before him sent a shock of emotions through him. Concern. Need. Hatred. Belby would pay for doing this to her. Hermione was in the middle of the bed, curled in a ball, crying for an Alpha to take care of her. Her hair looked like she had stuck it in a socket. He gave way to some of his Alpha instincts, as crying girls had never been his strong suit.    
  
“Omega.” He cooed as he entered. Hermione shot up and cried out. “Omega, I’m here. Alpha is here.” He reached the bed and sat behind her, pulling her into him. “Omega, are you with me?” She continued to cry, mumbling something he couldn’t understand. “Omega. Come back to me. Come back to your Alpha.” He started rubbing her arms and brought his nose close to the gland on her neck. He stuck the tip of his tongue out for just a small taste of her skin, before nuzzling her neck. Careful not to touch her glands and staying away from her wrists.   
  
He recalled Molly’s words before they made their way over. ‘She’ll need an orgasm.’ She was going to hate him. Hermione was a virgin and Draco had to make her have an orgasm because he had felt like he was protecting her from Belby. He recalled a time with Pansy where he made her orgasm without taking any clothes off and wondered if he could do the same thing. If he could restrain himself to.    
  
“I’m so sorry I caused this, Granger. Please don’t hate me.” He kissed her, moving, and laid her back on the bed, never parting from her lips. She moaned against his lips, causing his dick to instantly harden. Hermione thrust up against his hip and moaned again. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath to keep his senses about him, only, her arousal hit his nose. He groaned and he involuntarily thrust into the bed. “I’m sorry I have to do this. But I need you to come back to me.” Draco then cleared his throat. “Take this potion, my Omega. Take this and it will help us tonight.” He commanded. He uncorked it as she opened her mouth and poured it down her throat. She swallowed and he kissed her deeply. Hovering over her, Draco put his weight on his elbow and lowered his other hand down her body, not daring to take his time ravishing her body the way he yearned for. He didn’t want to lose his mind to the sensations and sounds of the woman below him. He cupped her sex, and Hermione gasped. He took the opportunity to further deepen the kiss, wrestling tongues with her.    
  
Moving his hand up slowly, not leaving her mound, he worked its way up then back down. He continued the movements slowly until he could feel the tight jeans she had worn at the club start to dampen. He increased his speed as her moans became more frequent. Hermione broke the kiss, panting, her pupils completely black and it looked like she was looking past his sole. Draco couldn’t hold eye contact with her. The guilt overcoming any other feeling his Alpha instincts presented. He felt the urge to rip her clothes off and sink his teeth into her neck.  _ Just a taste _ , he told himself. He kissed down her jaw, kissed her neck and slightly suckled near the spot on the neck he wanted nothing more than to bite and claim. Hermione started thrusting into his hand.    
  
“Oh god, Alpha. Touch me. I need you. Please. Bite me.” Hermione moaned.

  
Clenching his jaw so tight he thought his teeth would break, he restrained himself enough to lick the shell of her ear and whisper, “I won’t bite you until after I’ve taken you twice. I’m going to make love to you and take your virginity and make you mine. Then I’ll fuck you hard and knot in you, not releasing you until you’ve taken all my seed. Only then will I bite you. Only then will I claim you as mine. Cum for me Omega. Cum for me and scream my name. 

Hermione had been bucking faster while he rubbed back and forth and whispered in her ear. He latched onto her neck and sucked hard. Her body tensed as she screamed, “Alpha!”, spasming for a few minutes as she came down.    
  
Once she has stopped, Draco laid kisses on her neck, her forehead, her nose, and finally her lips. “Omega. I need you to come back to me.” He said, trying to bring her back by rubbing her arms again. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it around her, lifting her into his lap facing him while he continued rubbing her arms. He kissed her forehead multiple times. Waiting.    


* * *

The cloud surrounding Hermione was starting to dissipate. “Omega. I need you to come back to me.”, she heard someone say. _  
__  
_Feeling his hands rub her soothingly. A blanket wrapped tightly around her as she was pulled into the Alpha’s lap. She could hear his heartbeat, going much faster than it should be. She moaned as his nose almost touched her sensitive gland. When his tongue touched her neck, she jolted. The cloud clearing. Hermione wrapped her arms around the body, pulling the warmth into her.  
  
“Omega. Are you there?”   
  
“Yes, Alpha.” She stated more clearly. He touched her hair, her temples, working his way to her scalp. He massaged it and she moaned. Hermione had been pulling her hair out with need. He reached around and massaged her calves working his way up her thighs, keeping his hands to the top and outsides. Draco then moved his hands up and started massaging her lower back.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and her eyes finally focused. She looked into Draco’s. “That’s my Omega, keep focusing.” She smiled at the warmth of his words. “There you are, Granger.  
  
“That shouldn’t make me smile as much as it does. What happened?”   
  
Draco sighed and lowered his head, the guilt filling him whole again. “It’s my fault. You entered a subspace because of Belby and I told ginger to take you away quickly. I didn’t realize it would cause you the pain it did.” He handed her a hormone suppressant. “You’re going to need this if we’re to sit in the presence of each other for a little bit. I can already feel your body starting to heat up again.”   
  
She took the potion without complaint, while Draco continued to massage the aches of her body. It was like he sensed where it hurt. He could feel her body become tense as she started to cool. “You alright Granger? I didn’t hurt you? I didn’t know at the time that the only way to get you out of a subspace was an orgasm.”   
  
Her eyes widened and her body stiffened under his hands. “We didn’t… uh...we didn’t have sex, did we? I thought I’d at least know when I had sex during a subspace. I don’t know how any of this works, but I thought I would at least have some sense of my body --”   
  
“No, stop, no.” Draco interrupted as he watched her fill with panic. She watched him with a guarded expression. “I merely rubbed you out over your clothing. You’ll uh, probably need to change, but otherwise, still a virgin. You were forced into a traumatic subspace, not a euphoric subspace. I imagine they will be very different. It will be mutual and accepted.”   
  
Hermione turned a beautiful shade of pink, shifting sideways off of him and laying on her side, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her as she wasn’t ready to stop contact yet. Draco settled next to her, the arm closest to her resting on his stomach, still touching her upper arm, the other behind his head. They lay like this for a short while. “I can hear you thinking, Granger. Knut for your thoughts?”   
  
Hermione sighed. “We’re getting married tomorrow and I know nothing about you. How much of this is biology? How much of our perfect match is just the Alpha, Omega? How do we know this is going to work? How do I know you won’t hate me after my heat? You’re Malfoy and I’m Granger. When will it be easy for us to just say Draco and Hermione? I feel like the fact that I’m comfortable with you with so much of our history is wrong. Like I’m going against everything I know. That you’re being so gentle and caring and I’m waiting for all of it to just fire back into my face.” She rambled off. She tried twisting to get off the bed, but Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back, wrapping his arm around her.  
  
Draco smiled, which caused Hermione to huff at him. He let out a small chuckle. “Hermione.” He tested. “We’ve been calling each other Granger and Malfoy since we were eleven. It will take some time to get used to a change, but I will try. This, us, it is biology, but whoever created the test would have known how to work around it. There are over a dozen Alpha in the area. You could have been paired with any of them, but even in school, we were always sparring and I was always right alongside you, intellectually, in classes. You barely outdid me, and that’s only because you had more studies. We will get to know each other in time. We will want to kill each other. There will be times when we piss each other off and you’ll be Granger and I’ll be Malfoy. As for hating you after your heat, you know I won’t. You’ve been reading the books, Gran-Hermione. We’re life mates. Once I claim you, I won’t be able to keep my hands away from you. I can barely keep my hands off you now. Your presence calms me, well sort of. Right now I’m constantly in a state of sexual tension, but soon, I will be calm. So yes, strictly speaking, this is all biology. My Alpha, your Omega, our magic. It’s biology. While I know this may not be the answer that you want to hear, I’m going based on instincts here. I’ve never wrapped a girl in a blanket or rubbed her shoulders or anything. Hell, I’ve never dealt with a woman in a subspace before. So I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing and I’m just following basic instincts. Did I answer everything?” Hermione nodded. “Good. I’m willing to try to make this work if you are Hermione. It will not be easy, but nothing about our lives has been easy and if it wasn’t for the fact that my Alpha has already claimed you as his mate, then I probably would have had more of a problem with it. Not because you’re a muggleborn, but because of our history. While I’m already letting my guard down here, I too have struggled with the notions of us being together. That it should feel wrong for many reasons. But Grang- uh, Hermione, it just feels right.”  
  
“I don’t think now is the time to talk about our past, Draco.”  
  
“No, but I’d like to at least tell you how horrible I feel that I was prejudiced against your blood. I found out in March, that we bleed and scream the same.” He looked down, Hermione placed her hand over his and squeezed. Taking a deep breath, he looked into her dark brown orbs. “I’m sorry Hermione. In better circumstances, you’d be off marrying Weasley and not tied to someone who made your childhood a nightmare. I’m only thankful for the second chance I’ve been given to show you that you’re worthy, that you’ve always been worthy. That it’s me who needs to prove his worthiness to you.”   
  
Hermione gazed into his eyes. They were ice grey, with small flecks of blue. The sorrow and sincerity were visually written in them. He looked the same, put together, in charge, showing no emotion, but if you really looked, you could see it. “You weren’t my nightmare, Draco, Voldemort was. Let’s start with a clean slate.” She sat up and faced him, extending her hand. “My name is Hermione Granger, apparent Omega, magical match for you, intended to be your bride tomorrow.”   
  
Draco chuckled and copied her movements. “Nice to meet you, Hermione. My name is Draco Malfoy, your intended husband, and mate to my Alpha. I’d love to see you at the altar tomorrow and to do that, you should sleep.” 

“Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?” Hermione asked blushing.    
  
Draco smiled and scooted them down and angled her so she was on the bed and tucked into him.    
  
“Draco,” She asked once they were comfortable. “Where will we live? I really don’t think I can go back to the Manor.”   
  


“I think we will need to discuss that later, but for the time being, I have a property in Wiltshire that we can start at. I was planning on getting out of the manor at least until I’d selected a wife, so it’s not furnished yet. I could put a bed in there for tomorrow and then we could furnish it next week before your heat starts.”    
  
“That sounds lovely.” She breathed, almost asleep. “Good night Draco.”   
  
“Good night Hermione.”   


* * *

  
Harry, Ginny, Molly, and Narcissa were drinking tea while they waited for Hermione and Draco. Molly visibly sighed. With an inquisitive look from Narcissa, Molly smiled. She explained that the pheromones were so strong that it caused her own Omega distress. Ginny had never known her mother to be so willing to speak about it.    
  
“I still don’t get it. How is it that Hermione is an Omega? HOW is Malfoy her match? Ron would have been a better match-”   
  
Harry’s chuckle cut her off. Receiving a glare from her, he outright laughed. “Ginny, open your eyes. Ron would have brought her down. Malfoy is intellectual, he has goals that don’t involve quidditch and half a dozen kids. Granted, Hermione may not have a choice in that aspect now, but Malfoy isn’t going to throw a tantrum if she’s working. Alpha or not.”   
  
“I appreciate the vote of confidence, Potter. I don’t imagine I’ll get much of it from anyone else.” Draco said walking into the room. Narcissa elegantly stood, walking to him. “Thank you all for keeping her safe. I imagine it wasn’t easy and I apologize for allowing my Alpha instincts to have control.”    
  
“I don’t think it would have been any different for us guys, Malfoy. We’ve always been overly protective of her. How is she?”    
  
“Calm and asleep. We have a long day tomorrow.” Draco said, declining the tea his mother offered him. “I really also should get some sleep as well. Mother, my property in Wiltshire will need a bed and some provisions, could you take care of that tomorrow? We plan to stay there for the time being. Also, who’s escorting her down the aisle?”    
  
“Well, I imagine Arthur will,” Molly interjected, following Draco’s eyes to Harry. She could feel a silent conversation pass between them. “Or, Harry could.” Draco nodded, as did Harry.    
  
Draco then bid them farewell. They sat in the kitchen in silence, finishing their teas. The events of the day passing through their minds. Draco and Hermione would be getting married tomorrow, even after the Alpha fight. The first magical match. The first Omega since Molly. The first muggleborn Omega. The first marriage in Malfoy history that included a muggleborn. Tomorrow would be a day of many firsts. Let the festivities begin.


	6. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Extra long chapter for the wait! Please leave some reviews and show the love

**_Heroine Marries Former Death Eater!_ **

_ Heroine Hermione Granger and Former Death Eater Draco Malfoy are to have the first wedding after the Marriage Law went into effect, leaving the rest of the Golden Trio heartbroken. Ronald Weasley was spotted out almost nightly over the last week. We asked him his thoughts on their upcoming nuptials. “The ministry’s bloody barmy for letting Malfoy marry Hermione. She’ll be dead within a month, I tell you. You watch.” When we asked if he still had feelings for the heroine, he took a gulp of his drink and walked off. In our experience, that’s a telltale sign. More to come of the heartbroken wizard. Harry Potter, on the other hand, hasn’t been out much over the last week and never with Ronald Weasley. We can assume he’s trying to convince the ministry he’s her magical match and not Draco Malfoy. Only time will tell what happens after their wedding today. The question on all of our minds is what do Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy think of their match? We know our readers are eager for the answers.  _

_  
_ Hermione scoffed at the article in the Daily Prophet. She didn’t even have to look at the bottom to know who wrote the blasted thing. Rita “beetle” Skeeter. She’d love to trap her in a jar again. She had woken up with Harry in the bed and the newspaper freshly delivered on her bedlocker. Hermione wished it was a shock to see Harry in her bed. Unfortunately, it was common. Anytime either had a nightmare they’d climb into bed with the other to seek comfort. A side effect left over from the war. Hermione was unsure how Harry would get on without her in the house. Now that she thought about it, how would Draco handle her nightmares? Though both had them less often, they still occurred often enough.    
  
Harry stirred next to her. Blinking his eyes, he blindly reached out to the bedlocker in search of his glasses. Once he found them, he saw Hermione sitting and pulled on her arm until she sank and lay down facing him. Harry nodded at the paper with curiosity. She scoffed again and summarized the article she finished reading.    
  
Harry chuckled, “Are you surprised? She’s always been obsessed with your ‘love for me’. What would she say if she knew we slept together at least weekly?” Hermione smiled. “Don’t let it ruin your day. Merlin. I can’t believe you’re getting married today. When I saw you matched to Malfoy I never thought you’d jump into it this quick, but I’m happy for you Hermione. I wonder if you’d have been matched without the Alpha and Omega aspect?”    
  
Hermione rolled to her back draping her arm over Harry’s and linking fingers. “Honestly, I believe it would have. Both you and Draco said the same thing about intellectually stimulating each other. Logically it makes sense now. Last night I asked Draco the same thing. Our magic is what’s attracted to each other. The Alpha and Omega was an added biological bonus. I could have been paired with any Alpha. Merlin, I could have even been paired with Belby, but I wasn’t. When I made the test it was to match your magical core to the magical core that was the highest match with a percentage of at least 95%. Now I get that the test might need to be modified later if matches don’t turn up, but that means that Draco and I were at least 95% compatible.” She paused. “Harry. Do I tell him?” Hermione turned back to face him as he studied her worried face. “Do I tell him I created the test? Will he think I purposely matched him with me given our history?”    
  
“I really don’t think he’ll think that. If anything, he’ll be in awe of you. I know I am. Tell him if you feel the need. Especially if you think it will get out. Either way, I’ll be right by your side today.”    
  
Hermione stared at him, the words sinking in. She looked down at their locking hands as her eyes started to water up. She closed them trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall but failed.    
  
Harry watched as tear after tear fell silently behind closed eyes. He shifted closer to her, bringing their joined hands to his chest and cradling her head into his chest with his other hand. He held her as she cried harder knowing there was nothing he could say to make her feel better. After her tears subsided she took a deep breath. “I miss them so much, Harry. Thank you for being the brother I never had.”    
  


* * *

  
Draco stood in the foyer of the manor adjusting the cuff links on his suit. Theo and Blaise were standing as well, already dressed and waiting on the matron of the establishment. Draco had paced the floor multiple times in an effort to calm his nerves. He resorted to adjusting the cuff links again so he wouldn’t mess up his hair.    
  
His morning was relatively uneventful. He hadn’t expected to receive an owl from Hermione that morning, but couldn’t help feeling a slight upset that he hadn’t. They were due to wed at eleven. They would make their way to his house in about ten minutes where they would get into place. Hermione and her party were already brought to his property earlier by Narcissa to get ready which was who they were waiting on.    
  
“I still can’t believe you’re marrying Granger. That has to be some sort of sick joke they concocted right? Who came up with the test?” Blaise asked.    
  
“I don’t know. I got matched yesterday with Astoria and she seems nice.” Theo replied. “Though we’re not rushing into it as fast as you two. I mean, matches only started coming out what? Five days ago? I heard Potter was first to be matched, then you and Granger.”    
  
“Then I heard you got into a fight with Belby last night. That true?” Blaise asked. When Draco refused to acknowledge him, Blaise nodded. “So it’s true then. It almost seems like you and Granger have been seeing each other for some time now then, to rush into it like this.” 

“Nonsense Blaise. They’re just making the best of a bad situation. We need the publicity and it wouldn’t do for Ms. Granger to go against the law when she works for the ministry.” Draco walked toward his mother, taking the cloak from the elf that followed her in and slipped her arms through. “Did you have a healthy breakfast? Enough to sustain you for a bit, my son?”   
  
“I did, mother, at least until after the ceremony. Thank you.” Draco replied knowing she was asking about the suppressant. “How is my bride?” 

  
“As one would expect of a Malfoy.”    
  
Theo and Blaise shared a curious look with each other. Draco nodded. Narcissa fixed his collar, kissed his cheek and they apparated to Draco’s property. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at Draco’s Property.    
  
Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Luna, and Harry were at the Burrow when the pop of apparition had come announcing the arrival of Narcissa. As they tightly held hands, Narcissa apparated them to the outside of Draco’s property. Hermione stood in shock.    
  
Standing at the stone gates, Hermione looked on at the ashlar building. This wasn’t just a house, it was another manor, albeit smaller than Malfoy Manor, but still much more extensive than Grimmauld Place, of which was about 3700 sq. feet, or her parents’ home around 1800 sq. feet. This had to be acres. Many. Many. Acres. That would soon belong to her. That she agreed to decorate completely. Narcissa placed her hand on her lower back guiding her forward. Hermione took in the details and beauty of the home. She could see the history that belonged there.    
  
She counted twenty Gregorian windows along the front of the three-story building. To the left were hedging with what looked like more of the building behind it and several smaller cottages beyond that. She vaguely wondered who they belonged to. To the right was a stone wall covered in vines leading to what she assumed were the gardens. Evenly placed on either side of the front door and throughout the length of the house were four foot Thuja Green Giants.    
  
Narcissa opened the door to a large reception area with a fireplace and a staircase going up. Not stopping, she led the group up the flight of stairs, entering an identical area as the place below. Narcissa walked into the sitting area which had three black couches and a large round table with champagne chilling and six glasses upside down surrounding the chilled goblet.    
  
“Right. Straight ahead you’ll find a bedroom with two adjoining doors on either end. There are three bedrooms for you girls to get ready. Likewise, Molly and Harry, should you feel more comfortable, down the hall on the left are two more bedrooms on either side to get ready in.”    
  
“Wait. There are five bedrooms just on this floor?” Hermione asked in shock.    
  
“Six actually. There’s another straight through there.” She said pointing to the closed door on the left side of the stairs. “But I know Draco wanted to give you a tour, so I will refrain from eagerly doing so. The stylists will be here at any moment. They’re flooing in. So I need to meet them in the foyer. Feel free to grab a glass of champagne and get comfortable. It’s about to get a bit hectic in here.” She smiled as she retreated back down the stairs.    
  
Each one in the group looked at each other in awe and went to grab a glass of champagne before disappearing to the different bedrooms. The smallest bedroom was in the middle and held all three dresses. Noticing only one chair in the room they went and grabbed the two other chairs and brought them to the longer of the two side rooms closest to the room Harry was in. 

  
As they were finishing their glass of champagne, Narcissa arrived with the stylists. “Hermione Granger, our bride, Ginny Weasley, our maid of honor and Luna Lovegood, our bridesmaid. Ladies, this is Vivier, Dior, and Chloe.”    
  
Introductions were made and Chloe started to work on Hermione, while Dior worked on Ginny and Vivier worked on Luna. Around thirty minutes later Ginny and Luna were complete and went to sit in the main room per request of Chloe. After waiting another half hour, Hermione heard a knock on the door, followed by Harry’s voice. Chloe had just finished helping put Hermione into her wedding dress and allowed Harry entrance.    
  
He paused, stunned. Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. Harry walked up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder and smiled. “You look absolutely beautiful. Your parents would be so happy to see you today.” He said as she turned and threw her arms around his shoulders. Chloe slipped through the door to give them their privacy.    
  
Narcissa cracked the door open and gasped. “Oh. Hermione. You look - words can’t even describe. I’ll give you a few more moments, but I just wanted to let you know I was about to get the boys. Make sure to take two of your suppressants. I had Draco’s breakfast sent with the same amount. I’m just trying to figure out how to make sure you keep getting them through the ceremony without it becoming noticeable.”    
  
“Oh. Um, thank you, Narcissa. But I have that covered. I have Draco’s as well.” She took her suppressants and turned to Harry after Narcissa nodded and left. “Ok. No more crying tears of sadness. So, I have the penny in my shoe, suppressants or ‘nips’ in my clutch,, something new is the dress; something blue is my hairpiece; something borrowed and something old is Molly’s veil--.”    
  
“Actually,” Harry interrupted, “I was wondering if you’d wear these as your something old. They were my mums. I saw them in pictures of her wedding day and I believe they’ve been passed down generations by what the jeweler said. Since you’re like a sister to me and can’t wear something from your own mum, maybe you can wear something from mine.” He asked bashfully as he held out a box. “I mean they’re just sitting in the vault and eventually will go to my daughter if I have one. You can say no.”    
  
Hermione opened the box he was holding and teared up. “Harry, thank you. I’d love to. Could you help me?”    
  
Inside was a full crystal choker, each set on a silver bed with a matching earring set. It was small and dainty and matched her dress perfectly. She took the earrings and turned around as he took the choker and placed it gently around her neck.    
  
“Fit for a queen.”    
  
“Or a Malfoy.” She joked.    
  
There was a knock on the door once more. Allowing entrance, Hermione saw Ginny and Luna, both in burgundy, floor-length net dresses with a softly dipped neckline and a sheer draped halter that tied. The banded natural waist bodice flowed into an A-line shirred skirt. On the back was a button closure.    
  
Once they were done gushing over each other, they made their way down the flight of stairs back out the front door. They turned to the stone wall where a gate was waiting, open. She watched as her bridesmaids turned left, bright smiles on their faces. Looking down at the red carpet and into the seats she could see, she started biting her lip in nervousness. Harry offered his arm and smiled at her. She took it as he stood onto the red carpet, guiding her with him. Looking around she saw fifty of their closest friends and family. The Weasley’s with their unmistakable red hair, the Patil twins, Pansy, and the Greengrass sisters for Draco. Her eyes followed the red carpet straight up to three iron archways covered in blue hydrangeas with burgundy carnations woven throughout and hidden throughout were a few water lilies and daffodils. She smiled at the memory and was sure Draco had added them. She looked down the aisle, him standing there, his mouth slightly parted and eyes wide. It made her smile and suddenly, she couldn’t wait to reach the end, or rather. Beginning.    


* * *

Draco stood under the archway, with Kingsley Shacklebolt, watched impatiently as his mother walked down the aisle. Theo, who stood as his best man, placed his hand on his shoulder in comfort. Removing his hand, Draco missed the look of curiosity once again shared between Blaise and Theo.    
  


The band started playing Canon in D major behind him as Luna turned to walk down the aisle. Her dress is supposedly a compliment to Hermione’s. The burgundy bringing out her skin. As she was almost at the front by Draco, Ginny turned and started to make her way towards him. He’d had thought the orange hair would have clashed with the burgundy but with her pale skin, it actually looked extremely nice. Both of the girls had high updos that made it so it didn’t easily clash with the dress. As Ginny stood in front of Draco she smiled and moved off to the side. Draco looked down the red carpet once more, butterflies fluttering his stomach as he saw Potter step out of the gate holding an arm. Their guests stood, but his eyes were on the beauty that started toward him.    
  
Hermione’s hair was in twin braids creating a crown around a bunned up-do. She had a burgundy carnation on either side with blue hydrangea petals accenting her comb holding her veil. Her neck covered in a crystal necklace that matched her ears. The makeup on her face was giving a natural glow. Hermione was wearing a loose laced mermaid style dress with a sheer top that had a bateau neckline. The sweetheart bodice was covered with petals and off the shoulder cape sleeves that flowed behind her when she walked. When she stopped and turned to give her bouquet to Ginny, her back was illusioned with flowers and covered buttons and a train with petals that started at the low of her back and descended the mermaid line until it flowed out in all directions.    
  
Draco was so focused on Hermione he missed the exchange between Harry and the minister. Harry held his hand out for Draco to shake and it was only then that Draco looked away from Hermione and shook his hand before Harry put her hands delicately in his.    
  
“Hi.” He mouthed.    
  
“Hi.” She mouthed back.    
  
He looked down at their joined hands and smiled. He’d thank whoever made the magical matchmaking test for bringing him to this moment. To Merlin for making Hermione an Omega and allowing him a second chance to show he could change. Has changed. Will continue to change. The future. That’s what this marriage law was all about. That’s what Kingsley needed. A future generation with kids, their kids, possibly many kids. 

“Welcome family, friends, and loved ones,” started Kingsley, “We gather here today to celebrate the union of two young souls, Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucius Malfoy, in accordance with the marriage law. If anyone feels that this couple should not be united under the wizarding law, speak now or forever hold your tongue?” Draco and Hermione noticed Ron speaking, but nothing coming out and a rather satisfied look coming from Mrs. Weasley. “Perfect. Not that it would have mattered because of the marriage law, but formalities and all that. They have opted not to exchange vows and go with a traditional ceremony. Do you Hermione, take this man, Draco, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, ‘till death do you part?”    
  
“I will.”

“Do you Draco, take this woman, Hermione, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, ‘till death do you part?” 

“I will.”    
  
“May I have the rings?” Kingsley asked Theo who handed them to him.    
  
“Please repeat after me.” He started, and in turn each repeated. “I give you this ring as a daily reminder of my love.” Kingsley placed both of his hands over theirs, “By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, the power of your love and commitment to upholding this law, and the steps you are each taking to ensure a positive outcome of this marriage, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride, Mr. Malfoy. 

  
Draco put his hand around Hermione’s back and his other hand on her lower jaw. He felt Hermione draw into him, placing her hands around his head and standing on her toes so he had to support some of her weight. He smiled at her and he saw her cheeks blush a beautiful shade of pink as her eyes traced his face down to his lips. She started to pull her lip in through her teeth before he used his thumb to catch it and leaning down, his lips meeting hers. He wound his arm further around her waist pulling her closer into him. Her lips were soft and melded with his. They heard their guests howl and cheer and pulled apart much too soon and smiled.    
  


He held out his elbow for her to accept as they walked back down the red carpet, followed by Ginny and Theo, Luna and Blaise, Harry and Narcissa, and finally, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Once they rounded the stone gate they made their way into the house and back upstairs to the foyer.    
  
Hermione grabbed her clutch off the table and handed Draco a small bottle and took one for herself. “They look like muggle nips, but they’re our suppressants. We can get away with saying they’re muggle alcohol. Since they’re only one serving, we can’t share. My clutch doesn’t look like it’s big enough to hold any and your bartender already has some stocked behind the counter for curious guests.”    
  
“Brilliant,” Draco said as he took the bottle and drank. “Just wished it tasted like alcohol. We’re going to need it to face the three hundred people waiting outside.” Hermione nodded as she took hers as well.    
  
“Starting without me huh, Draco?” called Theo. “Are you going to formally introduce me to your bride?”   
  
“Hadn’t planned on it. Was going to keep her to myself a bit longer before you tried to steal her away.” Draco shot back.

“You wound me!” He chuckled as he approached the couple. “My name is Theodore Nott. Theo for short. I’ve been Draco’s best friend since we were in diapers so if you need any embarrassing stories as leverage, I have many at the ready.”    
  
Hermione covered her mouth as she tried, terribly, to hide her laughter. After formal introductions were made between the wedding party and a few photos were taken out front, the party started toward the back door. Narcissa and Harry were called, followed by Blaise and Luna, and Theo and Ginny. Draco and Hermione stepped forward, arm in arm when Hermione gasped. 

The sight was breathtaking. She had been right when she assumed there were many acres. She vaguely heard their names being called, still in awe from the beauty. Upon exiting, there was a red carpet laid on the path leading to three iron arches covered in flowers. On the other side of them was an inground pool. On either side of the red carpets were eight-foot rounds evenly spaced. Under the arches was a sweetheart table for them on a ledge, with a ten-foot-long table sitting in front of the arches for their party. Blue hydrangeas and burgundy carnations elegantly placed on tables, colored sashes on chairs, and little bubble favors for the guests.    
  
Once Hermione and Draco had sat, their dinner had been served. A variety of dishes were placed from honey glazed salmon to filet mignon, to roasted polenta. A few times as they would get ready to take a bite, they’d hear another clink of a fork tapping the side of a champagne glass. Obliging, by the end of dinner, both of them needed another suppressant. 

The dishes disappeared all at once and Draco cleared his throat placing his hand on Hermione’s and standing. “Thank you everyone for joining us today. It is traditional for the groom to give a speech at their wedding. Although Hermione and I have not had much time to prepare for this marriage, over the last three days, I’ve seen a side of her I’ve rather enjoyed getting to know, and I look forward to the life we may share that would have not been possible before the marriage law, and for the second chance she has given me.” He turned to Hermione, kissing the back of her hand before raising his glass in a toast and taking his seat.    
  
Next Theo stood. “This is the part where the best friend gets to totally destroy the groom's character for the rest of his life. I was told the best, best man speech took the same amount of time that it took the groom to make love. So thank you all for coming.” Theo started walking away.    
  
“I’m just kidding. It’s too late for Hermione anyway. Speaking of, the bridesmaids all look stunning, only to be outshined, but the bride herself. Draco, as promised, I got us all here, sober. The Aurors say will not be pressing charges.   
  
There are all sorts of ways to describe marriage. Marriage is not a word. It’s a sentence. 

I can wait. Marriage is a great institution, but who wants to live in an institution? Though there is one thing I never understand about marriage. The bride never marries the best man, so I guess that makes Draco the second-best man.    
  
Hermione, please put your hand flat on the table. Draco, please place yours over hers. I want you to realize Draco, this is the last time in your life you’ll ever have the upper-hand.    
  


I’d like to close by saying, Have a heart that never holds, a temper that never tires, and a touch that never hurts. To Draco and Hermione, may this mean the marriage law isn’t bugger all after all” Theo finished raising his glass in the air.   
  
Ginny stood, “Now if our couple will head to the center of the dance floor to cut the cake, tea and coffee will be served.” 

Three little house elves walked behind a floating table, one of whom was concentrating on the cake she was levitating. It was a heart-shaped cake with blue damask swirls elegantly placed along the six tiers. The elves, it seemed, had decided to wear a similar style of clothing and matched the outside of the cake. When they cut into the cake it was red velvet with a chocolate chip creme filling.    
  
Draco had been waiting for this tradition since he’d been told about it. Purebloods didn’t shove cake in another person's face. Ever. Hermione was adamant they at least feed each other a little bit but was certainly okay with not being on the receiving end of a face full of cake.    
  
Taking her slice she held it up for him to take a small bite. He purposely took a larger one, catching her finger. She blushed, feeling her knickers dampen. Draco’s nostrils flared as he got a whiff of her arousal. He watched as her pupils darkened. He fed her his slice where she turned her head at the last second getting frosting on her cheek. Giggling innocently, she opened her mouth wide to try again, taking the bite he offered. When she was finished chewing, she wiped the frosting off her cheek and put it in her mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop, not once looking away from Draco. She smirked as she watched his eyes darken as well, leaning in to kiss him, feeling him harden against her. 

Narcissa clapped, “Wonderful tradition. The pictures will be absolutely splendid! Why don’t you two clean off before your first dance.” She announced, but lowered her voice just loud enough for the two of them, “and maybe two suppressants before we have to watch you two consummate your marriage on the dance floor, hmm.”    
  
Hermione blushed while Draco smirked, placing his hand on her lower back to guide her into the house to clean up. He led her back upstairs to the facilities she had been using to freshen up taking two bottles from her clutch as she took hers. After she finished hers, he grabbed her and spun her around to the wall and pressed her up against it, putting his hands on the wall on either side of her head. He leaned in and kissed her fiercely, letting his tongue taste the frosting that lingered on her lips. She opened for him with a moan and arched into him as she pulled him closer to her so they were flush against each other.    
Kissing hard, their lips were swollen when they pulled away to breathe. “You are a tease, wife. I should end this party and take you right here.”    
  
“So do it.” Hermione pouted as she tried to claim his lips once more as she thrust her hips towards him.   
  
“That, my love, is the Omega talking. Not my Granger. Once the potion kicks in, you’ll see. You’ll want me to kiss here,” he said as he kissed her ear, “and here, and here. MMM. I think this spot will get you very responsive.” He continued, pausing between kisses on her neck, collarbone, and nipples over her dress.    
  
Hermione moaned. He wasn’t touching her with any other part than his mouth. Her knickers were ruined. He was blaming the Omega, and really, it was because she was a horny virgin who at this point had waited so long her body was most likely responding to the psychological response of knowing this would happen as soon as she was married and dammit she was - “Malfoy.”    
  
“Draco.” He said, kissing her collarbone.    
  
“No. My name.” He kissed her jaw, so she grabbed his face to get him to listen to her. “You called me your Granger. My name is Hermione Malfoy now.”    
  
Draco stared at her, “fuck control, I want you so bad.” He said before releasing his hands from the wall and pulling her into him. She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck. He started walking her back out into the hall to go into the next bedroom when a throat cleared.    
  
Both paused in their movements but didn’t break apart. Staring back at them was Theo, Blaise, Harry, and Ginny. Hermione blushed before starting to lower her arms from around Draco’s neck, the effect of the potion finally having kicked in at some point. Draco held her close still as he pictured Trelawney and Snape having sex. It definitely wasn’t helping as fast as it usually did though.    
  
“Definitely think something was going on before they announced the marriage law,” Blaise stated.    
  
“There wasn’t, but think of all the chemistry they had in school. They just shifted it elsewhere.” Harry replied with a snicker. 

  
“Yea, instead of punching his face -”    
  
“Don’t even finish that statement, Nott, or I’ll punch you in the face.” Draco deadpanned.    
  
The other five laughed before they went back out to the party where Draco and Hermione shared their first dance. He led them gracefully through a waltz, his eyes never leaving hers. She couldn’t help but stare back. He moved her around as though they’d been dance partners for years, though it had been quite a few years since she had done the waltz. When the song ended, he stepped away to bow and raise her hand for a kiss. Hermione had to swallow her disappointment. There would be plenty of time for dancing.   
  
They made their rounds to each table thanking each attendee and were showered with gifts to start the couple off. Hermione had received very few sneers and she wasn’t sure if it was because of who was invited or if they dared not rear their ugly heads in a room full of the Order.    
  
Draco twirled Hermione, dipping her elegantly before placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. Bringing her back up, he pulled her flush against him before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Draco groaned. It was potion time again. One of the few who knew would interrupt them to dance if things started to look a bit heated. Harry took Hermione’s hands as they watched Ron storm out of the gardens and through the house.    
  


The rest of the night was spent dancing between Draco, Harry, Blaise, Theo, each of the Weasleys, including Ron before he left, and the girls. She only received a dirty look from Pansy once, and when Draco danced with her, the raging jealousy that bloomed inside was hard to control and very alarming. He danced with his mother and Hermione believed that was the first time she’d ever seen Narcissa Malfoy shed a tear.

  
“Don’t mind him,” Harry said as Hermione had looked over at the Weasley family laughing, a frown on her face as Ron wasn’t with them. Harry had stolen her from Draco once again. “Once he’s matched, I’m sure this will change. He’s just hurting.”    
  
“What if that’s another year or longer Harry? What then? I’m just supposed to deal with a moody Ron? All because I have no control over my status?”   
  
“You know it’s more than that.”   
  
“Is it though? It had been a year Harry. A year, and there were no hard feelings. None when I went out with a couple of gentlemen here or there. It’s just been since I found out what I am because I essentially have no choice now. That or it’s because it’s Draco.”    
  
“I. Hermione. I’ll talk to him.”   
  
“Again. Always. It gets old having you in the middle, Harry. When are you going to just tell him to grow up?”    
  
“I know. Looks like our time is up. Songs over and your stalker is on his way over to them looking feral.”    
  
Hermione laughed reaching into her purse pulling out a nip. After their escapade, they decided not to go longer than a third of an hour. They were getting desperate for each other and they could feel their magic pulling to the other the more they were in each other’s presence. Harry and Ginny had started filling a nip bottle to take with them to make it less obvious.    
  
“Potter.” He nodded in polite recognition before turning to Hermione. “It’s almost midnight.”    
  
“Will you turn in a pumpkin? Lose a slipper?” Potter asked. Hermione giggled before realizing Draco didn’t understand.   
  
“It’s a muggle story. I’ll read it to you someday as it will be coming with me, but no Harry, we’re kicking everyone out at midnight. His mother wouldn’t allow me to do it a second before. So at five of I get to announce that we are giving everyone a ‘thank you for coming but get your bloody arse out’ gift.”    
  
“Thirteen-hour bloody wedding. How did she even convince you?”    
  
Hermione blushed. “Honestly, at that time I was hoping it would be a deterrent for the wedding night. I didn’t, um, know about things yet though.” 

  
“Typical Malfoy. She took advantage of that.” Draco chuckled and kissed her temple. “Get used to it. She still finds ways to con me.” Once Harry was out of earshot, Draco continued. “For the record. I think it’s because it’s me and knowing we could have as many children as we like. Not your status. It probably would have excited him to be able to share that with you, but your magical core would have never been a match. Even if he were an Alpha. You have a greatness about you that needs to be encouraged. I intend to do that.”    
  


At midnight, the gifts were given. Thank you's were shared, and the small wedding party made its way upstairs for a nightcap and as thank you.    


* * *

  
“So.” Blaise started. “Are we going to address what was happening today? Or are the four of you going to play dumb?   
  
Everyone looked confused except Theo. Draco stared deeply at Blaise, then sighed, turning to Hermione.   
  
“They figured it out, but seem to be the only ones.”    
  
“What? How? Wait, what did you do?”    
  
“I’m, uh, we’ll talk about that later please.”    
  
“Okay. We’ll come back to that... What does he know?”    
  
“That you’re an Omega.” Luna smiled.   
  
Everyone looked at her in shock.    
  
“The wrackspurts are much calmer now. I’m glad you found each other. It won’t be much longer for me now.” Luna stood smiling brighter. “Thank you for the wonderful day, but I get the feeling you’d like us all to leave to carry on alone. Blaise, Theo, would you like to walk me down to the apparition point while Harry and Ginny say goodbye?”    
  
“Um. Sure?” Blaise replied, bewildered, standing and grabbing Theo who was finding the whole situation comical. They left down the stairs and once they heard the door shut Ginny burst out laughing. 

  
“I’m so sorry. I tried so hard to keep that in, but what the bloody hell was that? We did so well!”    
  
“Slytherins. Too observant. I should have known. They were asking questions this morning and I knew they’d be watching me. After you all caught us in the hallway, they figured out none of us were getting drunk on the nips and that Potter was drinking water. They’ve known about my being Alpha since we were little. They put it all together. Though, I’ve no idea about Luna.”    
  
“Ah. Well, they’ve kept your secret this long. I assume they’ll do the same for Hermione?”    
  
“Yes, big brother.” Draco mocked with a smirk.    
  
Harry stood to offer a hand to Ginny and Hermione and hugged Hermione. Shaking a hand with Draco. “That’s all I need to know, little brother in law. Do well to remember, you just willingly married into the family.” Draco fake gagged as Harry and Ginny laughed as they left down the stairs and out the door.    
  
“Well,” Draco started, watching as Hermione kept darting her eyes toward the bedroom while she had her hands clasped very tightly. “We’re finally alone together. Would you like to have a cup of tea and talk for a bit? Wind down?”    
  
Dumbfounded, Hermione turned and looked at Draco, her mouth slightly open. She nodded her head slightly, so he stood and grabbed her hand, leading her back downstairs towards the kitchen. He turned the kettle on, working seamlessly around in the kitchen. He prepared the two teas and presented one to her as he sat down next to her. “I hope it’s to your liking. My mother made mention that you and I take our teas similarly,” Draco smiled, holding up a jar of honey, as he spooned some into his tea, “Though, I, with honey.” She smiled back as he stirred his tea and took a sip. It was perfect. 

* * *

  
Hermione couldn’t figure him out. She felt like she was in some alternate universe. She had expected him to whisk her right off to bed once the house was cleared out. They had been dancing around each other all night. Their magic aching to have each other. Alpha and Omega ready to claim one another. Yet here she was, sipping tea in her brand her kitchen. She looked around. She was currently sitting at a breakfast bar seated for two. Behind her, the kitchen was open, either for a small table or a kitchen island. Above the sink was a large three set of windows overlooking the backyard. A gas stove and even a dishwasher were set around the many cabinets and drawers and she was sure they were rarely used or empty.    
  
“How long have you been living here did you say?” Hermione asked.    
  
“I’m not sure how much of our conversation you remember from last night. But I didn’t live here. I purchased it to move here, but, uh.” He set his tea town taking a deep breath. “This may sound childish, but I do hope you understand that I’m not meaning it in that sense. I didn’t want to leave my mother in the manor all alone. She refuses to leave. I wanted out as soon as I could. The darkness was overwhelming, but she’s been working hard over the last year. I did know that depending on who my wife would be, that I would need a home away from the manor.”    
  
“Is that why there are muggle appliances? Do they work?”    
  
“I’ve honestly no idea how they would. The realtor thought they were an added selling point though for the kitchen though so they must.”    
  
She giggled. “Why are we down here instead of upstairs? We’ve struggled all day.”    
  
“We have, and I still am, but Hermione, you’re nervous. So let’s talk, because you aren’t going to be able to relax if you’re wound up so tight.”    
  
“Are you sure that’s not part of the problem?” She said cheekily. He laughed, an actual laugh.    
  
“Granger, I promise, I will bed you tonight.” He stated, his pupils darkening.    
  
Hermione blushed, taking a sip of her tea, trying to hide her arousal. She knew he’d smell it, but he was trying to be a gentleman. Serves his right for his comment.    
  
“Okay. Why are you being so nice? I figured you’d have more of a problem with the match.” She asked.    
  
“Me? I’ve told you. It felt wrong because of our past and my upbringing, but at the same time feels so right. A feeling I can’t explain. Why fight it? I know my chances of finding another Omega are next to none. I’ve trusted in magic since I was born. It’s honestly you that I expected to be breaking down the ministry doors trying to find out who came up with the magical test and to prove them wr- .” Draco paused, looking at something distantly causing Hermione to turn around to see what he was looking at. She looked back at him when she heard his cup touch his saucer. “It was you wasn’t it.”    
  
A blush crept up her cheeks. She should have known based on his line of thought that he had figured it out. “What was me?”   
  
“Oh, bollocks. I should have known. Don’t try to deny it. You were the one who created the magical test, weren’t you? No one else is smart enough Hermione. You are the only one absolutely brilliant enough to create it.”    
  
“Are you mad I didn’t tell you?” Hermione asked, moving a piece of stray hair behind her ear nervously.    
  
Draco hesitated, “Can I ask you a question and you give an honest answer?” 

Hermione nodded. “As long as I am legally able to do so.”    
  
Draco accepted the answer. “Did you tamper with the results of the test?”    
  
Hermione smiled and reached her hand across the table and placed it over his. “I don’t know the exact percentage as I haven’t gone to look, but we were matched on our own with over a 95% magical core success rate. He pulled her arm towards him, closing some of the space between them and reaching her lips. He placed his other hand on her jaw angling it up for him. Teasing her lips, she opened willingly for him. Standing Hermione made a space between them as she gentled their kisses but kept her forehead against his.    
  
“Tomorrow I’ll give you a tour and we can start decorating.” Draco breathlessly said trying to reign in control. 

Hermione smiled wickedly before lifting her head and looking around the kitchen. He wasn’t giving in just yet and she knew just what would send him over the edge. The tea helped with her nerves and she was more than ready to start the next chapter with her new husband.    
  
“I think that sounds lovely. I can’t wait to see what the view is like from the window during the day. I’m thinking of a swingset. The thought of being pregnant while washing dishes after dinner and watching push it’s older sibling on the-”   
  
But she never got to finish that sentence as Draco was out of his chair and pressing her against the wall. Images of her swelling with his child filling both of their minds and her arousal increasing. She soon realized it might have been a bit of a mistake, even if it worked. 

“I’m holding on to very little control as it is Hermione. Do not bring that up. I want you to get through your first night comfortably.” 

  
“Then let’s consummate the marriage Draco. There was a reason I wanted to be married in three days. Stop making me wait. I’m ready and we’ve teased each other enough all day.”    
Hermione wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back towards the door. “You’ll need to help me out of this dress” He lifted the back of her dress to make sure she didn’t trip going up the stairs. Dropping it, he took her hand and walked back into the bedroom. He stopped as they were close to the bed, placing kisses from her hand up her arm until he got to her shoulder. His hands followed the movements of his kisses until he kissed her neck while his hands grabbed the top of the zipper. Her head fell back and turned as she opened her neck more for him. Draco licked just below her gland causing her to moan. Painstakingly slow, he unzipped her dress so as not to ruin it. He held it up while she stepped out and put it on the hangar over the door. Turning back around to ogle at her. He started to remove his cufflinks. Then went to the buttons on his shirt when she held up her hand to stop him. Stepping closer, she breathed on his gland and nuzzled his neck. “Allow me,” she whispered, as her hands covered his and she took over undoing his buttons. This time it was her turn to ogle him as his chest was bare to her.

She ran her fingers over each muscle, hearing Draco take in ragged breaths. She watched his chest rise and fall as her fingers skimmed over the blonde hair that was barely visible to the eye. Her hands reached his shoulders and she looked into his eyes as she slid the garment down his arms, his biceps flexing automatically when she grazed them on her way down to his wrists.    
  
His eyes, once silver, became onyx as his mouth was partially open. She could feel his warm breath on her forehead. The intensity of his gaze was intoxicating. She was hypnotized, but at the same time, she felt intoxicated. Hermione’s head was spinning and she felt dizzy. Draco leaned down and using her hips pulled her flush against him in a lustful kiss. He ripped the back of her bra apart with impatience and to her note of displeasure.   
  
Draco returned to kissing her as she started fumbling with his belt. She broke away from the kiss once she had unbuttoned his trousers. Hermione ran her tongue along the top of her lip, pulled it in to bite and, then winked at him before lowering herself to the ground placing both hands in the waistband.    
  
“What are-? You don’t - Oh Merlin, fuck, Hermione.” Draco finally managed to moan out after Hermione wrapped her mouth around his cock once she freed it from the confines of his trousers. Draco took shallow breaths as he worked the bun out of Hermione’s hair to tangle his hands into her hair. Hermione was licking him from his base to tip, swirling his shaft around with her tongue before engulfing the entirety of his above average size in her mouth. Whatever she couldn’t fit, she was using her hand to bob back and forth in the same rhythm that her mouth was doing.    
  
Draco had a firm grip in her hair preventing her from going back and forth too far, so Hermione sucked in her cheeks from the base of his cock, all the way to the tip and stopped. She then placed both hands delicately on Draco’s thighs, and from her angle, looked up at him without releasing him, and winked.    
  
Draco hesitantly pulled her face closer to his groin. Hermione moaned and fluttered her eyes in confirmation. Draco pulled back and this time thrust forward as he pulled her towards him, each buck getting deeper and deeper until he could feel her gag reflexes and gave her a second to breathe before continuing his assault on her mouth.    
  
“Oh, Merlin, Hermione, I’m gonna come.” He groaned as he went to pull away but Hermione wrapped her arms around the legs she was using to brace herself and held him deep in the back of her throat. Her swallow hitting the tip of dick caused him to release a guttural moan and release all of his cum down her throat. When she was sure he was done, she slowly released him, bringing her tongue around the tip to make sure he was all cleaned up.    
  
“Fuck, Hermione. I thought you said you were a virgin.” Draco panted as he helped her up and wrapped his arms around her waist.    
  
“I am.” She giggled as he raised his eyebrow at her. “Just because I haven’t had sex, Mr. Malfoy does not one, make me inexperienced, nor two does it make me a prude.”   
  
“Well, Mrs. Malfoy, I for one am just glad to have found other uses for that smart mouth of yours. Now up onto the bed. You’ll find, I have quite the way with mine as well.”    
  
Heat flooded Hermione as her rush of arousal was peaking. “Draco, I think I’m going to need a suppressant or something to get me through.” She flushed with embarrassment as she realized he’d return the favor of what she’d done. She knew she was extremely wet. She’d been told by an ex that it wasn’t charming to go down on a person if they were already wet, never mind what felt like Mt. Rushmore! “Um. Draco. That’s not necessary.”    
  
Draco smirked at her as he pushed her up the bed a bit. “Ah, but Lioness, it’s only fair. You had a taste of me, and now I want a taste of you.”   
  
“Yea, but Draco -” Hermione started, but Draco pressed his soft lips to hers. 

  
“Hey. Our past is our past. Magical Match, remember.” He said as he kissed her cheek, moving his way to her jaw, before stroking her ear with the tip of his tongue and whispering, “I assume when you created the test you took into consideration sexual compatibility.”   
  
“I, oh, uh, it’s not physical.” Hermione squeaked out as Draco had worked his way down to her left nipple.   
  
Draco licked and sucked her left nipple for another minute listening to the whimpers and sounds coming from Hermione. He then pinched that nipple and kissed the cave between her breasts. “Then tell me, if not physical, what did you test for? Because this feels physical.” He said as he playfully bit her nipple. 

Hermione let out a moan. She closed her eyes as her hands automatically came up to Draco’s hair. It was soft, long enough she could easily run her fingers through but not long enough that it needed a haircut yet. Draco’s tongue circled around her hard nipple causing it to pebble further before he took his teeth and bit down slightly. “I asked you a question.” Hermione moaned. Draco slapped the side of her left boob. Hermione opened her eyes in shock, but what shocked her more was the way her body responded. He raised his eyebrow, clearly expecting an answer before he’d continue.   
  
“Uhh. Umm. So your magical core is essentially yourself, so it knows, ohh, Draco.”   
  
“Keep talking. I’m completely enthralled.” He said as he started lowering down to her navel. 

“Well our sexual preferences are our deepest desires. So our magical cores will similarly be looking for the same thing. Oh god, Draco. I’m so wet, it’s a major turn off.” Hermione rushed out as he continued his trek lower.    
  
Draco paused to look Hermione in the eyes before scooting himself farther down. He inhaled deeply, the scent shooting straight to his cock causing it to instantly harden. “On the contrary, I hope you’re dripping for me.” He placed the flat of his tongue on the outside of her knickers and swiped up. “Absolutely drenched.” Placing his fingers into her waistband he pulled them down her legs and tossed them with the discarded clothing. Bringing his mouth back to her core, he inhaled deeply again before swiping his tongue against her slit causing her to moan. He feasted on her as if he were a man dying of thirst. He could tell her embarrassment had faded as her moans got increasingly louder. When he could tell she was close, he added one finger, hearing her gasp at the sudden intrusion. He worked that finger a few seconds before adding a second and curling then to hit the spongy tissue inside. Her back arched as her insides fluttered. Hermione’s hands pulled hair as she pushed his tongue harder against his clit as she writhed below him.    
  
When Hermione’s grip loosened and her breaths started to come at a normal pace, Draco tilted up onto his elbows and smirked. He climbed up her body, never breaking eye contact. When she gave a small nod, he leaned down and slowly started kissing her. Bracing himself on one hand, he lined himself up with the other guiding it in slowly. He felt as she contracted around him and adjusted to his size. Once he was at full hilt, he pulled back from Hermione.    
  
“Still doing ok?”   
  
“Yes, I feel, it’s weird but feels good at the same time. But I think you can move now.”    


Draco nodded, kissing her mouth, running his tongue down her neck as he pulled out, before slowly moving back in. He did it this way a few times until he heard her moan, then picked up the pace a bit more moving to the other side of her neck.    
  
“Oh god, Draco. More.”    
  
Draco grabbed her legs and put them up towards his hips tilting her pelvis allowing him to go faster. Her moans were louder as she threw her head back and arched her back. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking until he started to feel her clench. He could tell she was close and he was right there behind her. He reached between them, rubbing her clit and giving it a pinch before she came with him right after.    
  
Spent, he cast a quick Scourigy on both of them, laid down next to her and pulled her into him, for their first night as husband and wife.    



End file.
